Fake Empire
by Nyhlus
Summary: AU. This game isn't like the other. They didn't choose to play this game. It's kill or be killed as these teenagers are forced to an island to hunt down a terrorist rebel organization. All while knowing, only one of them can make it off the island alive.
1. One Way

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I ownバトル・ロワイアルＩＩ

Chapter 1

It had nearly been a full year since the attack, the day when Heather's life changed forever. It was the day she lost everything, her mother, father; the people she cared about most were gone forever. Now she was finally going to get her chance for revenge. Her father had connections, big connections, she used them for information. Information that led her to Saint Peter's High School, there she enrolled, just in time for the big graduating class field trip.

888

Heather sat in the front of the packed coach. She remained silent arms crossed; nobody acknowledged her presence, just as she wanted. The other teens however were not as disconnected as she was. There was a miniature party going on behind her. One would have wondered where their teacher was.

"Keep it down back there!" The bus driver yelled.

"Fuck Off!" Duncan yelled from the back in return. He then grabbed the football next to him and tossed it forward.

The ball didn't make it to the driver though and hit Cody right in the side of the head with a thud. He was sitting towards the front next to Gwen with the rest of their little group. Cody reached down and picked up the ball as Gwen reached over at where the ball hit Cody. "Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cody replied trying to shack it off.

Across from them sat Noah and Beth. "Great," Noah said sarcastically, "those idiots are throwing objects at the bus driver, its official; we're not making it off this bus alive."

"Ah lighten up!" Owen said. He was sitting directly behind Noah. "Not like they'd actually be able to get a ball that far. And you know, just think about what an awesome time we're going to have when we get to the beach. It's going to be epic!" Owen sounded really enthusiastic.

Izzy reached over and squeezed Owen's arm. "I know! I'm so excited. We're all going to have so much fun."

Tyler quickly rushed over to where Cody was sitting but nearly tripped over himself on the way over. "Smooth," Noah commented.

"Hey Cody, can I have the ball back man." Tyler asked.

Cody looked over to Gwen who shook her head. He then turned back to Tyler and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said tossing the ball to Tyler. "But can you tell Duncan not to throw it this way again please?"

"Sure," Tyler said, he then slowly made his way to the very back of the bus. At the very back Duncan and DJ were sitting on one side with Geoff and Bridgette on the other. Tyler took his seat right in front of Duncan next to Trent. "Here man," Tyler said as he tossed the ball to Duncan. "Cody says to like not to throw the ball that way again."

Duncan let off a slight chuckle "fuck those dweebs."

"Come on dude," Trent said as he turned around. "Leave them alone aright?"

Duncan shook his head, "you just want to fuck that goth chick, and I don't blame you. But fine there are plenty of other people on this bus to annoy." He then looked to the middle of the bus which sat the third group, consisting of Courtney, LeShawna, Justin, Lindsay, Sierra and Alejandro. "Hey Sugartits!" he called out.

Courtney, who was in the middle of a conversation's head jolted to the left to look at Duncan. "Oh no he didn't!" LeShawna said shaking her head.

Duncan motioned Courtney over. She face filled with rage as she got up from her seat. "What did you call me?"

"I called you Sugartits!" Duncan answered truthfully.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Courtney asked in a serious tone.

There was no doubt Duncan was enjoying this. "You don't like being called that? I'm sorry babe, I thought that's what your ex-boyfriend told me you preferred to be called, especially in bed." Duncan said with a smirk.

"You're a jerk!" She called out before sitting back down in her seat. Duncan turned to Geoff and just gave off a little shrug with a smile. Geoff nodded; he then grabbed a piece of paper, rolled it up and threw it at the head of Harold.

Harold was sitting in between groups with the rest of the rejects that included Eva, Ezekiel, plus Katie and Sadie who were they're own little click. The paper ball hit Harold straight at the back of the head. He didn't even bother looking back to see who threw it, the constant chuckling he heard was enough. "God I hate those assholes." He said to himself.

DJ just shook his head with a smile on his face, "you guys are too funny, so how long after we arrive until we ditch everyone?"

"All of about fifteen seconds." Duncan told him.

In the middle Courtney was still upset about Duncan. "That guy has problems; I mean serious fucking problems that he should talk to specialist about." She said shaking her head.

"You have to admit, he's got that whole bad boy vibe to him. Which I think makes him pretty hot." Lindsay confessed.

Alejandro turned to her confused. "Wait, I thought you were dating Tyler?"

"I am," Lindsay assured him. "But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to look."

"The best thing to do is just not let him get into your head." Sierra tried to explain. "As long as you don't actually have any feelings towards him eventually he's going to just get bored and try to annoy someone else instead."

Soon the sky began to turn dark. One by one they each started to doze off. Owen was the last to fall asleep. It was not till the bus entered a tunnel and was immerged into total darkness did he finally pass out.

888

Spotlights zapped on blaring into the bus. Everyone was woken up immediately some with a shriek. They covered their eyes from brightness. The lights made it almost impossible to look outside the windows. Owen glanced over at Izzy and saw a metal collar around her neck. He then reached down to his own throat to feel a collar around his neck too. Turning Owen looked over at Noah and they exchanged glances. Noah immediately reached down and felt the collar around his neck. Soon everyone was doing the same. Terror began to show on people's faces. Duncan tried his hardest to pull the collar off but it would not budge. The only person who remained calm was Heather as she sat in silence.

Army personnel stormed the bus. They began forcefully herding everyone off. Once outside the bus they were greeted with the sights and sounds of a military base. Panicked they were forced down a path between two lines of soldiers. As they scurried their way down media and cameras began filming them. The atmosphere, the fear, and the confusion were almost too much for many of them.

They were finally guided into a large building. Inside they sent into a cage with metal bars the size of a school class room. There was a white line down the middle of the cage floor. Everyone was sent in and the door closed behind. They all started running around, trying to get their bearings. Duncan ran and jumped onto the cage wall holding onto the bars, "what the fuck is going on!" he yelled.

The sound of a large metal door closing was heard. They all started in the direction the sound came from. Out from the darkness came Hatchet, their school gym teacher. The hulking fellow made his way into the cage from another entrance accompanied by a couple soldiers.

"Mr. Hatchet! What the hell is going on?" Ezekiel called out.

"Yeah! What's with the collars? It's hurting my neck!" Lindsay asked.

"Silence!" Hatchet screamed. Everybody immediately shut up. "I'll tell you what is going on. We've had some issues lately in this country involving youth and their desire to destroy what we adults have built for them. Recently this has come in the form of the RAM rebel terrorist group. They were the ones responsible for the Peace Tower Condo Complex bombing that left thousands of people dead. Now the government has eliminated all but a select few of the RAMs, they are holding out on a small island. Instead of wasting quality military personnel to track down and kill the remaining RAMs on the island they have decided to send you in their place." Hatchet explained.

"What? You can't do this!" Courtney yelled out.

"Oh but we can!" Hatchet replied with a smile. "And please don't interrupt me, I haven't even gotten to the best part yet!" He said with a twisted sense of glee. "So your mission will be to hunt down and kill the last of the rebels. Don't worry there is only six so you're not going up against an army or anything. The real prize though is their leader Chris! You most certainly have all noticed those collars around your necks. Well they are little camera's we use to monitor your progress. But, more importantly they are there to keep you in line because if you decide not to take part in the mission. Then they will blow your head off."

Everyone screamed. They ran to the sides of the cage and began banging on them yelling to let themselves out. The guards from the other side began poking the teens off the cage walls with the blunt ends of their guns.

"I said don't interrupt me!" Hatchet yelled at the top of his lungs which scared everyone to death. They all immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Here's the kicker, to make this as direct as possible after all the other rebels are dead, no matter how many of you are left, the person who gets the kill shot on Chris, lives, everyone else, KA-BOOM!"

Everyone erupted into screams again, this time worse then before. Duncan burst out of the crowd yelling, "Fuck you!" he took out his pocket knife, and threw it at Hatchet. The knife hit Hatchet right in the shoulder. The room then became silent. Hatchet looked at the knife sticking out of his shoulder. To everyone, especially Duncan's horror Hatchet began to laugh hysterically. Then in one swift movement Hatchet pulled Duncan's knife out of his shoulder.

The whole room was stunned. A frightening grin placed itself on Hatchet's face. He charged into the crowd of teens holding the knife out in front of him. Everyone ran out of the way. Hatchet went straight for Duncan who fell back about as scared as he'd ever been. Right when Hatchet was right over top of Duncan he closed the knife and handed it back to him. "You're going to need this."

Hatchet then made his way back to the front of the cage where he was standing before, there he whistled. The fear inside the cage was unimaginable. A rumbling sound was heard outside of the cage. Everyone looked to see two soldiers pushing a large cart with black army duffle bags on it. They entered the cage and stopped right next to Hatchet.

"Now this is how it is going to work." Hatchet told them. "Everyone sees the white line in the center of the cage." Anyone standing near the line quickly hurried as far away from it as possible. "Everyone to the left side!" Those still on the right let out a slight scream as they ran to the left side of the line. "When I call your name, you will be given a bag of gear and move to the left side of the line. If you get a bag with a Blue sticker you are on Team A, if you get a bag with a Red sticker you are on Team B. Is that clear?" No one said a word. "Good! Girl 1, Beth!"

All eyes turned and looked at Beth. She was standing at the back shivering in fear. Slowly she walked over to the white line but stopped right before going over. She turned and looked at her friends. Then she took the big step over the line. Once over a bag with a blue sticker was tossed to her. She was barely able to catch it and fumbled for a second before going and standing against the far left side. "Guy 1, Duncan." Hatchet belted out.

Duncan just stood there for a second, still stunned from before. "What if I refuse?"

"I'm not asking Duncan." Hatchet replied.

"You didn't answer my question!" Duncan yelled out as he walked right up to Hatchet. "I'm not going to be part of your sick little game!"

Hatchet took a deep breath. "Okay I'll show you what happens." He then reached behind his back and pulled out a pistol. He aimed the pistol right at Duncan's face. Duncan fell back in shock and in fear. Quickly getting to his feet Duncan scurried over the line. A bag with a red sticker was tossed at him. Still not fully standing the impact from the bag sent Duncan to the ground. He grabbed his bag and tossed it against the left side wall in frustration.

"Next, Girl 2, Courtney." After what happened to Duncan, Courtney didn't hesitate. She ran right across the line, got tossed a red stickered bag and stood next to where Duncan was sitting on the ground. They both exchanged glances before looking back at Hatchet.

"Good girl. Guy 2, Noah." Noah stood there for a second. Trying to gain his composure he took many deep breaths. As he walked by he placed his hand on Owen's shoulder. Before Noah crossed the line though, he ran right up to Hatchet. Hatchet's pistol, still out now pointed at Noah was only inches away from Noah's face.

"Before I cross this line I want to make one thing clear. What you are doing today is just as horrible as anything those terrorists might have done. Even in the very unlikely event I make it out of here alive I will never be sympathetic to your cause!" Noah made clear to Hatchet. Noah then crossed the line, was tossed a red stickered bag. He caught it, dropped it to his feet, and then proceeded to sit down with his arms covering his head.

Hatchet shook his head at Noah, "Girl 3, Bridgette."

Bridgette was being held in the arms of Geoff. They both looked each other in the eye. Geoff held her as tightly as he could for a couple seconds before letting go. She then quickly hurried over the line, was tossed a blue stickered bag, she stood next to Courtney.

"Guy 3, DJ."

DJ did not say a word. His eyes were fixated at the line. He took a deep breath before walking right up to the line but not over. He then turned and stared at Hatchet. "No."

Everyone was shocked. Duncan looked at his friend with a dumbfounded look, not able to believe what he just said. Hatchet shook his head. "Are you trying to test me boy? Wonder whether I'll actually shoot or not?" Hatchet firmly placed DJ in the sight of his gun.

"No," DJ replied in a calm voice. "Whether you shoot me or not, I don't care, I am not doing this."

"Dude…" Geoff said in disbelief.

"DJ!" Duncan yelled out as he got up from where he was sitting.

Before he could move though Hatchet shifted his pistol's aim to Duncan, "If you cross that line, you're dead too."

Quickly Bridgette and Noah ran over and grabbed Duncan holding him back. "Don't do this buddy! We'll find a way, you and me!" Duncan cried trying to appeal to his friend.

A tear appeared down DJ's cheek as he shook his head. "I can't do it. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to count to 3." Hatchet said as he fixed DJ in his sights once again.

"DJ! Don't do this!" Duncan yelled trying to break free from Bridgette and Noah's grasp. They had to use all their strength to keep Duncan back.

"3"

"Dude…" Geoff said as he took a step forward towards his friend unsure what to do, or if he could do anything. Nobody else could find any words to say. Trent and Tyler stood by Geoff both speechless.

"2"

"Please DJ!" Duncan called out. DJ turned his head and looked straight into the eyes of Duncan.

"1"

Hatchet's finger pressed down on the trigger. The resulting blast echoed through the room. A single bullet pierced the right side of DJ's skull and out the other. His body fell sideways hitting the ground with a thud, not crossing the line.

"NOOO!" Duncan screamed, Bridgette and Noah still trying with all their might to keep Duncan back.

Geoff slowly approached the dead body of his friend. A pool of blood began to emerge around DJ's head. Still a few feet away Geoff's knees gave out and he fell to the floor. "DJ…dude…" tears began to stream down Geoff's face. Trent walked to his side; Trent placed his hand on Geoff's shoulder. Trent wasn't doing to well either, his face was a mess. Geoff slowly was able to climb to his feet. He then embraced Trent, who held onto Geoff as well. Tyler walked up and put his arms around the two. The three remained in silence there for almost a minute.

Katie and Sadie averted their eyes, not being able to bring themselves to look. Gwen rested her head on Cody's shoulder as she cried. Owen held onto Izzy for support, who was happy to give it.

Duncan was finally about to break free from Bridgette and Noah. But he no longer had any strength left. And so he just stayed there on his knees looking at his friend's body. He tried to hold back the tears. His fist clinched as his anger built up. He then punched the ground as hard as he could. Not done yet he turned and punched Noah right in the face. Noah fell to the ground; Noah took a deep breath and sucked it in, knowing Duncan had good reason for wanting to punch him.

Still on the ground Duncan dragged himself over to Courtney. He held onto her leg tightly. She slowly sat down on the ground. Duncan placed his head on her lap as he cried.

**Boy 3, DJ – DEAD**


	2. Boys Don't Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own バトル・ロワイアルＩＩ

Chapter 2

TEAM A – Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Katie, Lindsay, Sadie, Sierra

The water was rough. They were constantly being splashed as they approached the island on the little dingy. The engine in the back of the boat mixed with the waves smacking the side of the boat was loud enough it was hard for them to hear what the others were saying.

They were now all wearing army gear. A heavy C8 assault rifle (with a grenade launcher) was gripped tightly in their hands or weighting heavily on their shoulders on a strap.

Alejandro sat at the back of the boat steering the engine with one hand. Next to him sat Lindsay who was very tense practically hugging her gun. She was shivering from the cold and fear, "I wish Tyler was here."

"I don't wish this on anyone." Alejandro said back to her. He remained the calmest out of everyone, which wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Um, Alejandro?" Lindsay said turning to him. "Do you mind if I huddle next to you for warmth," she wondered. Alejandro looked at her and saw her lips were turning blue. Without saying a word he just nodded his head, and then turned his gaze back to the island he was guiding them to. Lindsay shifted her body so that she was right up against him. She then placed rested her head on his shoulder. Tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away.

Sitting in front of them were Beth, Cody, and Eva.

Beth kept having to clear the fog from her glasses. Every time a wave hit the side of the boat Beth jolted forward. In silence she tried to convince herself it was all a bad nightmare and eventually she'd wake up.

Cody was muttering to himself, "I don't want to die. I don't want to die." Every second he became sicker and sicker, it felt like his entire insides had been turned inside out. Finally he reached over Beth to the side of the boat and puked whatever was left in his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked while he was still leaning over her.

Looking drearily down at the water he replied "No, not even close."

Twisting her riffle around in her hands Eva kept repeating the short lesson they'd been given before being sent off on how the rifle functioned. "Thirty round magazines, extra magazines in the pack, only one grenade for the launcher, use wisely." She then punched her fist against the side of the boat in anger, "I can't take this anymore!" she called out, nobody even seemed to notice or care.

In front of Eva were Katie and Sadie who were holding onto each other. "Only the person who kills Chris lives, that means only one of us could make it out of here alive." Sadie was going on about.

"No!" Katie declared looking right into the eyes of her best friend. "Listen to me okay, we'll find a way. I don't know how. Oh I got it! We'll both pull the trigger!" Katie was trying to be strong, for both of them, but it was hard.

"Okay…" Sadie muttered unconvinced. "I don't think I can pull a trigger." She looked down at the rifle she was holding and a shiver ran down her spine.

Though she wouldn't admit it, Katie felt the exact same way. "It'll be okay, I promise." She assured her friend, an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

Next to them sat Ezekiel, he was holding up a cross necklace with his head down. Whispering he prayed the same prayer over and over, "Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven." With his head down no one could see the tears in his eyes as he repeated the phrase.

In front of him was Sierra, who had been given the nickname blabbermouth back in their school. But for now, the last thing she wanted was to speak, purposefully separating herself from her friends at the back. She was the member of the group no one particularly liked anyway, and she knew it. She tried thinking about the past and all the happy memories of her as a child. But soon those happy memories turned to regrets, an endless list of regrets, which only made her feel worse, so then she tried not to think entirely and just watch as time passed them by.

Next to her sat Geoff and Bridgette. For the first time since they got onto the bus there was voluntarily a good foot between them. "Geoff?" Bridgette asked, not able to bring herself to look at him.

"Yeah?" He mustered.

"When, when were out there, fighting." Bridgette was having trouble finding the words to say. But she knew she had to say what she was feeling. "I don't want you to put yourself or anyone else's lives in danger because of me. Can you promise me that?"

"No, I can't" He admitted with a heavy heart, Bridgette let out a long sigh of disappointment. "I'm sorry; no matter what I'll say I'll do or try. When we're in the thick of it out there, when instinct takes over, the only thing on my mind will be you." Bridgette was moved by his words. She reached over and gave him a kiss but separated herself from him once again.

Bridgette was quick to change the subject as she looked up at the sky above. "What a miserable day." She commented. "Overcast, grey cloudy skies, no sign of the sun, how fitting."

"I can't believe he's gone." Geoff said shaking his head. This was obviously something he wanted to get off his chest. "DJ and me, we went way back, all the way to elementary school." Bridgette thought about saying something but felt Geoff just needed to let it all out. "Sure in the last year he was closer to Duncan, those two were best friends. But that was partially my doing because I spent so much time with you." He continued with a little regret in his words. "Oh god, his mother, if she ever finds out about what happened to him, it will be the death of her. That boy meant the world to her."

Once again a silence fell between the two of them. Unsure about what to say Bridgette just said, "I'm scared."

In turn Geoff said back, "I'm terrified."

TEAM B – Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Noah, Owen, Trent, Tyler

On the other side of the island the second boat zipped over the water, moving ever closer to land. At the back of the dingy was Tyler who was steering the boat. Next to him sat Trent, and next to Trent sat Gwen. "I hope Lindsay is going to be okay." Tyler said to his good friend.

Trent just shook his head, "I don't think anyone is okay at this point." Trent though quickly saw the sad expression on Tyler. "I'm sure she's going to fine." He tried to assure him.

"It's okay," Tyler said as he tried to wipe a lone tear from his face. "Your right, nobody's fine at this point. I mean just look at Duncan." At the front of the boat Duncan sat with Courtney with his head rested on her shoulder. "I don't think I've ever seen him show any kind of raw emotion that wasn't anger. He has always been the coolest and collected person I've ever known. If this has broken him, I don't like the rest of ours chances."

Trent nodded, "I know what you mean. What I'd give to have a girl like Courtney at my side though." Upon hearing this Tyler just shook his head; he then hit Trent in the shoulder and pointed to Gwen who was sitting on the other side of Trent. Trent looked over at her, she had her head down and looked to be in her own world. He knew what his friend was trying to say. "Hey," Trent said in Gwen's direction.

Surprised Gwen raised her head and looked at Trent, "Um, hey."

"How are you feeling?"

It took a second for her to reply, because she honestly didn't know what she was feeling. "Not good, I mean, I've been obsessed with death for so long. But now it's like so close I don't know what to think."

"Well if you need support or anything, I just want you to know I'm here." Trent promised her. She gave a friendly nod in return but didn't say anything but. Deep down though, it made her feel a little better.

In front of them were Izzy, Owen, and Noah. Izzy and Owen were holding onto each other tightly. Neither was saying a word but Izzy was whistling. Owen seemed to take solace in her whistling. Noah was in a near trance, not able to keep his eyes off the island that was ever getting closer. He gripped his rifle, ignoring the water that splashed from the side of the boat and onto him.

Owen leaned into Izzy, "What are you whistling?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow, when I was little girl I used to hum it whenever I felt sad, it always made me feel better, kind of a coping mechanism." Izzy explained. She then went back to whistling.

Not wanting to interrupt her Owen turned to his side to see Noah all tense gripping his gun. "How are you doing little buddy?" Owen asked him.

Noah took a deep breath before responding. "I'm cold, wet and miserable, under the circumstances I think I'm doing pretty well." Owen gave him a little friendly pat on the back before turning his attention back to Izzy.

Sitting in front of them sat LeShawna and Justin. Neither of them was in any way comfortable. The constant rocking of the sea made Justin feel nauseous. All LeShawna was thinking about was the island ahead of them and their chances of survival. "We're not making it off that island alive." She felt she had to voice her cynicism.

"You never know, this is so fucked up, anything is possible." He looked in front of them where Courtney sat with Duncan resting his head on her shoulder. "Take those two for example, less than twenty four hours ago they hated each other. I can still barely believe that."

LeShawna shook her head, "I'd think with all the girlfriends you've had you'd understand females better. You don't have a guy breakdown like Duncan did in your lap and just let him go."

Sitting across from Justin sat Harold who was looking down at his rifle. Quietly he recited the lines he had memorized from the movie Full Metal Jacket, "This is my rifle. There are many like it but this one is mine. My rifle is my best friend. It is my life. I must master it as I must master my life. Without me, my rifle is useless. Without my rifle I am useless. I must fire my rifle true. I must shoot straighter than my enemy, who is trying to kill me. I must shoot him before he shoots me. I will. Before God I swear this creed." Harold took solace in this quote, pretending he was in one of those war movies or a videogame eased his shattered nerves.

In front of Harold was Courtney with Duncan's head resting on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, for breaking down like that before." Duncan said in a soft voice.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Courtney assured him. "Your best friend was just murdered."

"No excuse, that's what my father always told me. He even killed my pet mouse in front me when I was eight to prove a point. You got to be tough, show no emotion, boys don't cry." Duncan admitted to her.

Courtney was shocked, "That's horrible."

"He was horrible person, but it worked." He said with a sigh.

Listening to their little conversation was Heather sitting next to them. She showed no emotion and felt no emotion. This was her one chance and she wasn't going to let it slip by her. Everyone around her was just a means to an end. Whether they lived or died really meant nothing to her.

_Afterword:_

_So there you go, chapter 2. I got the idea to do this story after reading a bunch of fics which involved many characters getting killed and everyone kind of just shrugged it off. So I decided to write a fic with real raw emotion, pain and suffering (fun I know). I also want to make clear that I didn't come up with the plot myself. Some of you may be familiar with the awesome film BATTLE ROYALE, which is an ultra-violent Japanese film about a class of high school students being forced into a sick game by the government where they are sent to an island and have two days to kill each other and the last one standing lives. Well my story actually is a rip on BATTLE ROYALE's sequel BATTLE ROYALE 2: REQUIM. Admittedly BR2 is a terrible film, ten times worse than the original. So yeah BR2 basically is about a new class being sent to an island to kill a terrorist organization whose leader is the protagonist from the original film. I won't go more into the plot because that would spoil a lot from my story. _


	3. Into The Gates Of Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own Battle Royale 2: Requiem and all the stuff I'm stealing from it.

Chapter 3

TEAM B – Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Noah, Owen, Trent, Tyler

As the boat quickly approached the island the shoreline became clearer. Where they were headed was a combination of high rocks and beaches inside the enclaves they made. "Over there," Heather said pointing to a particular beach only about twenty metres long with two large rocks on either side. "Land there," she called out to Tyler.

Tyler nodded and steered the boat towards the beach. Everyone began to get jumpy as they quickly approached their destination. No one said a word. A bunch fiddled with their rifles and gear making sure everything was in order. "Ten seconds!" Tyler shouted.

Taking deep breaths Duncan began hitting his chest trying to get the adrenaline pumping. Harold made sure to stretch his limbs out. Izzy started getting jumpy hastily anticipating them landing on ground. Justin manoeuvred his body as best to absorb the shock when they hit land.

Tyler slowed down the boat but didn't make a complete stop. The boat rammed into the beach. Most on board, not knowing what to expect, were thrown around a little by the impact. Heather was the first off the boat. She hurled herself off and began to sprint across the beach to the rocky hillside. Duncan was the next to get off the boat, he helped Courtney off and then without many options just ran after Heather. Quickly everyone else jumped off the boat and ran to where Heather had stopped moving under a huge rock.

They were all pretty speedy as they ran across the beach. Owen though lagged behind as he desperately tried to catch up. Once they had all reached where Heather was standing she took out a map from her pack. "Just over this hill is their first guard post." Others took out the map from their packs as well and looked it over. "We approach with caution, we don't know if anyone is in there, or how many." Everyone nodded, "Check your guns, make sure safety is off, this is about to get very real." It took a second for everyone to look over their rifles. Once everyone was ready Heather nodded and began her ascent up the hill, with everyone close behind.

TEAM A – Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Katie, Lindsay, Sadie, Sierra

On the other side of the island Team A was quickly approaching the shoreline on their boat. Though their shoreline was much different, it was a very large open beach, with only a slight hill at the back. In the distance a building could be seen. It looked like an old grey run down, five stories, apartment building that had been abandoned.

"I'm going to cut the power so we don't draw attention to ourselves, the boat will just drift in to the beach." Alejandro informed everyone as he cut the power to the engine. Slowly the boat drifted to the coast. Everyone was silent; nervously waiting the moment they hit shore. Most eyes though were up at the building, a guard post on the map a few checked.

Beth began shaking not able to control her nerves. The boat was now only ten meters from the shore. Cody took one final glance up at the guard post when he saw a small glimmer of glare. His eyes widened, "Get off th-!" Cody shouted but before he could finish a bullet struck the side of boat with a loud BING! sound. Everyone screamed as they all desperately jumped off the boat and into the water.

The water was able four feet high where they were, about fifteen feet from the shoreline. They all emerged drenched from the sea and began forcing their way through the water as fast as they could. Another bullet pierced the water right by Eva as she pushed herself through. Geoff was the first to emerge from the water with Bridgette close behind. They began to sprint towards the slight hill at the far side of the beach, which would offer the closest cover.

Katie stumbled as she tried to run out of the water. She fell forward still in knee high water as everyone else past her. Slowly she was able to get to her feet when a bullet struck straight through her heart, killing her instantly.

No one really seemed to notice as they sprinted for the hillside over until Sadie turned around and saw her friend's body floating in red water. "Katie!" she screamed. Everyone took a glance back but kept running. Sadie though turned around and began running back towards the water. Ezekiel saw her running back, and chased after her. He grabbed her by the chest and held her back.

"She's with god now; we got to get to cover!" He yelled trying to keep her from breaking his grip.

"No!" Sadie screamed, "I can't do this! I want to go home!" She continued to try to wrestle her way free. A bullet struck the back of Sadie's head. Blood splashed into Ezekiel's face. He whipped the blood out of his eyes as her body fell to the ground. Ezekiel frozen in fear looked down at the Sadie's dead body. He then turned and sprinted as fast as he'd ever run, as scared as he'd ever been. The others waved him on as he darted across the beach until finally he jumped down and laid in cover with the others.

They all looked back in disbelief at the corpses of the two best friends in sorrow. "Damn it!" Geoff yelled as he thrusted his fist down onto the ground in frustration.

**Girl 8, Katie – DEAD**

**Girl 11, Sadie – DEAD**

TEAM B – Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Noah, Owen, Trent, Tyler

Slowly they began to ascend up the steep rocky hill towards the first guard post. They were all crouched down with rifles up and aiming, all emulating the leader Heather. Once on top of the hill the guard post was in plain sight, it looked identical to the one Team A stumbled on. With it in plain sight also meant they were now in plain sight of anyone inside. Heather quickly darted to cover behind a rock. One by one they each ran across the opening until they reached cover.

The guard post stood on a plateau on top of the hill. This meant the ground all around it was completely flat. However an abundance of rocks and the ruins of old buildings meant there was still cover available. Heather turned to the others. "Stay low, keep quite, do not make any sudden movements." She then continued to move forward out of cover. They all followed her lead.

They were cautious and frightened. Gwen swung her gun around and pointed it at a bush. Those around her quickly followed suit. "I saw something move! I think," she guessed. No one wanting to take the risk Harold and Tyler slowly approached the bush with their rifles right up against their faces. Both moving at a snails pace Harold brushed away the branches with the tip of his gun.

"Clear!" He told the others, a term he picked up from videogames and movies. They then turned and began to catch up to the rest of the group.

Gwen just shook her head, "I swear I saw something."

"It's okay," Trent said as he approached her from behind. "We're all a little jittery; it could have just been the wind. Come on let's catch up." Gwen let out a large sigh; Trent placed his hand on her shoulder. It gave her enough confidence to keep moving forward.

A good ten steps back from the rest was Owen, he breathed heavily, unable to keep up with the pace. Both Noah and Justin were at the rear of the group. "Come on Owen you're lagging too far behind." Noah called out to his friend as he continued to move forward. They were now crouching down behind a stone wall only three feet high, not giving much cover.

"You've got to hurry up!" Justin said adding his input. "You're making yourself and everyone else a target!"

Trying his hardest Owen continued to push himself forward. "I'm trying man, I'm not cut out for this shit!" He said back.

Izzy saw Owen struggling so she turned back to help him. She'd made it as far as Noah when a burst of bullets struck the stone wall. Everyone jumped down onto the ground. Quickly Duncan, Harold and Justin got to their feet and began to fire back towards the guard post. They splattered it with bullets without any clue where exactly the shooter was. More bullets rained down on them, Justin was struck square in the forehead, killed instantly and fell backwards.

"Justin!" LeShawna cried. Owen looked on in horror as Justin's body hit the ground.

Duncan gritted his teeth as he yelled out in frustration while continuing to fire his gun. Heather moved quickly pushed Duncan down into cover. "We've got to move!" Heather yelled, she then began to sprint ducked down along the wall. Everyone followed, Izzy headed to Owen who struggled to keep up. She was stopped though by Noah who was not willing to let her get around him and open herself up for incoming fire. Instead Noah turned her around and sent her forward with the rest of the group. They covered their heads as bullets continued to be fired over head.

Finally they reach the side wall of destroyed building. It was at least a story high, giving them full cover. Unfortunately the next set of cover was over twenty feet away with a wide open space in between. Everyone paused for a second to take a breather, the idea of Justin being killed had yet to even sink in with some. Courtney began to cover her mouth as she breathed heavily with tears beginning to come down. She and LeShawna held each other tightly.

Heather turned to the others, "Whose got the smoke grenade? In the briefing they mentioned each team got one." Gwen reached into her pack, pulled out the grenade and tossed it to Heather. Wasting no time she tossed it into the middle of the gap. Patiently she waited for the smoke to fill up. Everyone watched closely ready to run for it. "Go!" She called out. They all sprinted as fast as they could through the smoke and to the other set of cover, another sidewall, almost identical to the previous one.

The last of them made across safely and crouched down into cover. Many of them tried to catch their breath. When the smoke dissipated one thing was apparent. "Owen!" Izzy cried.

They all looked back to see Owen still on the other side. He was crouched down right at the edge holding onto his rifle tightly. "Dude what are you doing?" Noah yelled as he made his way to the edge of the wall.

"I'm too big, man; I'm just slowing you guys down." Owen shouted back. Noah looked into his friends eyes; it became clear to Noah what Owen was doing. Izzy just sat on the grass not able to look as Gwen tried to comfort her.

"Owen! Don't do this!" Noah screamed. Before Noah could move Duncan grabbed him from behind and held him back.

Owen shook his head, "I'm sorry little buddy. I want you to know you were the best friend I ever had. Take care of Izzy for me."

"Owen! No!" Noah tried desperately to break free from Duncan. "Let me go!"

Duncan though remained poised and didn't let up for a second. "I'm returning the favour. You can punch me later but I'm not going to let you die."

A final look down at his rifle Owen looked back at the others. He began to take deep breaths before letting out a howling yell. He jumped to his feet and pivoted into the open gap. He fired his grenade from the launcher. It hit the side of the building with a bang. He continued to fire rapidly at the building.

Putting Owen's distraction to full use Heather ran out of cover at the far side of the wall and ran right into base of the building. Everyone else's eyes were squarely focused on their friend's selfless efforts. Return fire struck Owen in the shoulder. Unable to bare the weight of his rifle any longer he dropped it and pulled out his pistol and continued to fire at the building. A series of bullets struck Owen; it took over half a dozen to take him down.

"NOOO!" Noah screamed, Duncan had to hold him back with all his strength.

The anger and rage felt by everyone was getting palpable. Tyler broke from the group and ran the same path Heather did into the building. Others began to follow quickly behind. Noah had stopped struggling, and Duncan finally let him go. Noah took one final glance at his best friend's corpse before turning and running with the rest into the building with Duncan not far behind.

They entered a room, on the far wall there was a doorway where Tyler was standing on one side. Within seconds everyone made their way into the room with the exceptions of Izzy and Gwen, because Izzy couldn't bring herself to move. All Izzy could do was cry uncontrollably being held by Gwen.

Courtney took position on the other side of Tyler. They were disorganized, without anyone really taking charge. Duncan and Noah came to the doorway, preparing to advance when a series of gunshots echoed through the building.

Everyone looked at each other before storming through the door, up some flights of stairs and onto the third floor where they found Heather over top of a dead rebel. Quickly everyone gathered around the rebel's dead body. Wearing rags and dusty clothes, the guy couldn't have been that much older than them. "That's one down. Five more to go." Harold said to the others.

"Burn in hell." Heather whispered to the corpse.

**Boy 8, Justin – DEAD**

**Boy 4, Owen – DEAD**

_Afterword:_

_Well that was pleasant wasn't it, needless to say the shit really hit the fan here and it's going to get a whole lot worse for our favourite campers. Now just a quick interesting factoid about my source material BATTLE ROYALE 2: REQUIEM is that each boy and girl were paired up and given a number, something I did in my story as well, (Girl 1 is Beth, Boy 1 is Duncan for example) now in BR2 when you were killed, your partner with the same name's collar would explode killing them too. So if Duncan were to be shot by the rebels, then Beth's collar would start beeping and twenty seconds later would explode killing her. The reason I didn't put this in my story is because it is a stupid idea. Remember when I said BR2 is a shitty film, yeah the whole collar exploding was a big reason why. You can have about 2 interesting and engaging sequences with the idea but after number 7 or 8 it got really tiresome to see someone die, someone else plead for their life and panic for 20 seconds before being killed themselves. So taking this component out is probably the largest out of the many deviations I've done. I'll probably talk about the others when I feel like boosting my word count (which is what I'm doing now)_

_Hope you're enjoying the story, leave a review and let me know, and let me know what parts you've liked the most. _


	4. Forget The World

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own Battle Royale 2: Requiem and all the stuff I'm stealing from it.

Chapter 4

TEAM A - Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Lindsay, Sierra

They all remained lying flat on their stomachs on the small incline that provided the only cover from the guard post and the sniper rested inside. Geoff looked over at the others, "Okay, um, anyone got any ideas?"

"We have a smoke grenade don't we?" Eva asked the others.

Sierra reached into her pack and pulled it out. "I've got it. But it won't be enough. Above this incline is nothing but flat ground."

"What about causing like a diversion. We all run through the smoke as someone stays back and get a shot on the sniper?" Alejandro suggested. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Though Bridgette was still unconvinced, "The building is a good hundred feet away at least. It's not an easy shot. Does anyone actually have any training or have even shot a gun before?"

Everyone went silent for a second. "I have," they all turned and looked at Ezekiel. "My father and I used to shoot cans at the back of our property when I lived in the country. I think I can make the shot."

"Guns and Jesus, you're a weird kid." Geoff commented. "Alright Ezekiel move down the left side so the smoke won't block your view, Sierra you'll toss the grenade and we'll all run up causing a diversion. You'll only have a short window Ezekiel; I hope to god you'll be able to make the shot."

With that Ezekiel slowly rose to his knees. He then moved down a good twenty feet away from the others to the left. Sierra held onto the smoke grenade tightly as Ezekiel gave her the go ahead. She then pulled the pin and tossed it over the top of the hill. Everyone gripped their rifles as they waited for the smoke to build. "Go! Go! Go!" Geoff called out. They all jumped to their feet and began to charge through the smoke. At the same time Ezekiel slowly crawled his way up the hill looking down the sight of his gun aiming towards the building.

The smoke was dense. Nobody could see anything in front of them as they ran. "Split up!" Alejandro shouted as they all began running at all angles. This was to ensure there wasn't one large group of them coming through. Ezekiel finally reached over the top of the hill but kept down to hide himself as best as possible. He began to scan the building and look for his target. Unknowingly Cody ran out of the center of the smoke cloud, right where the sniper would have been aiming. His vision cleared up and all he could see was the big building in front of him. Without knowing what to do Cody just continued to run.

A gunshot sounded from the building, Cody nearly fell to the ground but continued to run spooked out of his mind. The sniper reloaded and aimed again for the kill shot. When a burst of gunfire shot his way as Ezekiel was perfectly on target. The sniper fell forward and dropped out of the open window four stories to the ground.

When Cody saw the dead sniper fall to the ground he immediately collapsed. Alejandro ran right up to where Cody was lying. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Cody unsure because of the adrenaline quickly looked over his body patting it all down.

"No! Oh thank god." Cody said with a large sigh of relief. Alejandro then reached out and helped Cody back to his feet. "Thanks for the concern though."

"Don't skew my motives. I just don't want to have your injured ass holding us back. I only care about one thing. And that's getting the kill shot on Chris and getting out of here alive." Alejandro made clear as he turned and joined the others.

Cody just stood there for a second annoyed. "Jackass," He muttered to himself as he walked over and joined the others as well.

"Ezekiel you beautiful bastard, I could kiss you right now!" Geoff said as he patted Ezekiel on the back. "From now on, you are totally cool in my books!"

"Don't mention it," Ezekiel said back with a smirk.

"Alright enough, we have to keep moving." Alejandro interrupted.

Beth reached into her pack and pulled out her map. "From here we should head that way," She said pointing further inland. "It's the fastest way to the main compound where Chris probably is, but there's at least another guard post on the way."

"That's unavoidable, let's go." Eva told the others. She then began to move and everyone else closely followed.

TEAM B - Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Noah, Trent, Tyler

Team B had found an old abandoned building. There they all sat and took a break as everything began to sink in. Some were sitting on the ground others had found chairs and a table. Nobody said a word. Gwen was sitting with Izzy. Izzy had rolled herself up into a ball. Letting out a sigh Gwen got up from her seat and walked over to where Trent was sitting. "How is she doing?"

Gwen took another glance over at Izzy who was completely unresponsive. "Not good and I don't blame her."

"How are you feeling?" Trent asked, as he placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"I feel horrible." She admitted, "I just saw one of my good friends die. I'm scared I'm going to die any moment. I just want this nightmare to be over." Trent couldn't say much but now placed both hands on her shoulders. She reached up and grabbed one of his hands. She looked over at the dire faces everyone had on. "I need to get out of this room." She stood up, Trent was quick to follow. They both slowly walked out of the room hand in hand.

Noah was sitting alone on the ground with his back against the wall. He watched Gwen and Trent's every movement with distain. His attention then shifted over to Izzy who was still rolled in a ball. He shook his head as he got to his feet, walked over, and took a seat next to her. Slowly he reached over and touched her shoulder. "Izzy, I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do."

It took a couple seconds for Izzy to react. Izzy reached over and took Noah's hand off her. "Don't touch me, this is your fault. You didn't let me reach him." She said in very cynical tone. She then rolled herself back up into a ball.

Taken aback by her words Noah took a deep breath. Feeling about the worse someone can, he got up from his seat and left Izzy alone.

Courtney and Duncan sat next to each other on chairs. They weren't talking though; Courtney had her head looking down at the floor. Duncan placed a cigarette between his lips. He lit the tip with his lighter and took one big puff. Courtney glanced up for a second and saw Duncan smoking. "Where'd you get that?"

It took a second for Duncan to figure out what she was asking. "The smoke? There is pack of them with the other supplies in your bag." He informed her. "You want one?" He reached over, pack in hand and offered one to her. Hesitantly she grabbed one. "I'm sorry about Justin." Duncan said in passing.

His comment took Courtney by surprise as she placed the cigarette between her lips. Duncan pulled out his lighter and lit her smoke for her. "It's hard to think he's gone you know? It seems like just yesterday we were on that bus. Oh god it was yesterday."

"I know what you mean. DJ and I," Duncan paused for a second, finding it hard to talk about DJ. "We had our little field trip perfectly planned out. Once we got to the destination we were going to ditch everyone, just the two of us. We were going to head to the boardwalk, hit on as many girls we could, see how many numbers we could get. We couldn't lose. We were the best team, my bad boy attitude, and his good at heart nature." He explained to her with a heavy heart. The emotion behind Duncan's words amazed Courtney, something she never thought he was capable of.

Before their conversation could move forward Noah walked up to them. They both turned and looked at him. Noah said nothing. He had the most soar expression on his face. He just stood there for a couple seconds. He then punched Duncan square in the face. The force of the blow sent Duncan off his seat and onto the floor. Noah exhaled, and then he turned and walked away. Courtney looked down at Duncan, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I deserved that," He admitted before slowly getting to his feet and finding his way back onto his chair.

"This place really brings out the worst in people." Courtney said. She then coughed as she took a puff. For a brief second a grin appeared on Duncan's face at her expense.

Heather showing no emotion looked over the map, trying to memorize it. She also was trying to find the easiest and fastest route to the center. Nearby Tyler sat with Harold as they both observed Heather's actions. "What's with her?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know," Harold replied. "She only came to our school less than a month ago. And she kept to herself just about the whole time. It must suck to be her, coming to our school only to have this happen."

"Yeah except she seems to be the best adjusted and suited for this kind of thing." Tyler observed.

Outside of the little room Trent and Gwen were lying down on the grass. They were both looking upwards at the sky. Trent had his arm around Gwen's shoulder. "I've been so obsessed with death my whole life, and now this has happened. I should be able to accept all this with some kind of ease but I'm so scarred." Gwen went on.

"That just means you're normal like the rest of us." Trent assured her. "Everything back home just seems so fake compared to this. You're likes, dislikes, obsessions. I never liked Justin, thought he was full of himself. You can be sure I teared up when he got shot."

"Oh Trent, let's not talk." Gwen told him. "This is the safest I've felt in this whole experience. I don't want to ruin the moment with talking. Let it just drag on."

Trent was happy to oblige, "okay." And so they just laid there looking up at the dreary sky. Gwen moved closer to Trent. They laid there in what seemed like forever. For this one moment they were able to forget about the killing, all the death, the impending doom, the ignorance was blissful.

Finally LeShawna leaned out of one the windows and peered down at them. "Hey you guys, we're heading out. Hurry up." After a long sigh from both of them, they got to their feet and joined the others who continued their journey forward inland.

_Afterword:_

_There you are a little insight to what the characters are feeling. Be sure to let me know what parts you're enjoying, any questions you might be curious about. I thrive on feedback. If you're reading and enjoying (I don't know if that's the best way of describing it, maybe suffering though) the story make sure to let me know. The more people I know are reading it the higher the chances I'll keep going with it._

_I'd also like to take a moment and list some of the references in my story, first it's title Fake Empire is take from the song Fake Empire by The National. Chapter 2's title Boy's Don't Cry is taken from the song Boy's Don't Cry by The Cure. After you're done reading my story be sure to look both songs up on Youtube and give them a listen.  
_


	5. Knocking on Heavens Door

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own Battle Royale 2: Requiem and all the stuff I'm stealing from it.

Chapter 5

Harold raised his head up and stared at the sky. Rain drops began dropping onto his face. "Great, rain." He muttered and soon there was a heavy downpour. Team B moved through the trees in a single line with Heather taking the lead. She stopped them though under a large tree next to a big bush.

"On the other side of this bush is another one of those guard posts. Somebody want to scout ahead and see if there is anyone inside?" Heather asked the others.

Everyone kind of just stood there and looked at each other. "I'll go," Courtney said. They all turned and looked at her. "I used to sneak out into the woods all the time back in camp," was her reasoning for volunteering. She crouched down, gripped her rifle and snuck through the bushes, until she was out of sight.

With not much else to do everyone else just crouched down or took seat and waited for her return.

On the other side of the island Team A were slowly making their way through a group of abandoned bombed out buildings. They weren't as coordinated as the other group. They were all separated searching through the buildings. "Do we even know where were going?" Cody asked, he was towards the back of the group with Beth.

"According to the map, we should be headed in that direction." Sierra said pointing in front of her. She then looked around to see only Lindsey was standing by her. They were all separated by the ruined walls and debris that was all very tight with little space.

"Everybody we need to regroup!" Bridgette called out to everyone. "Follow my voice and let's meet up here."

Ezekiel was standing with Eva, they both turned and started to head towards Bridgette, they got to a narrow doorway when Eva quickly shot out her arm and stopped Ezekiel from walking through it. "Booby trap," she said. He froze then looked down at his feet and saw a thin wire stretched across the doorway an inch from his knee.

Standing right by them was Alejandro who also froze and looked down and saw a rock slightly covering a landmine less than a foot from his feet. "Everyone stop!" he called out. "This place is rigged with booby traps and explosives!

Everyone stopped, "Oh my god, oh my god," Lindsey kept repeating. "What do we do?"

"Stay calm, don't move a muscle!" Beth shouted.

Back at Team B they were still waiting on Courtney who had been gone for a while. Duncan getting worried tried to occupy himself by searching through his pack of supplies. That was when he pulled out small walkie-talkie that fit in his hand. Surprised to find it he turned it on and brought it to his mouth. "Geoff? Geoff can you hear me?" He said through it. They all turned and looked at Duncan.

Everyone on Team A was shocked to hear Geoff's name being called. Geoff looked down at his pack. Very slowly he reached down and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Duncan? Duncan man is that you bro?"

"Geoff! Thank god you're still alive. How are you guys doing?"

"Not good man, we are currently surrounded by explosives."

At that moment a brisling was heard in the bushes. Everyone looked to see Courtney slowly make her way out of them. Harold and LeShawna helped her to her feet. "There's definitely one of the rebels inside there, third floor, second window to the right."

Back at Team A everyone was still very tense. "Alright everyone!" Eva called out, "When I say go, let's all start to slowly back track the way we came. Keep your eyes open, move slowly, and no sudden movements." She then took a deep breath, "Go," They all did exactly what she said, taking each step at a time. They began to all file into the narrow hallway they had come in through.

**Click! **Everyone froze, "Run!" Bridgette yelled. Everyone sprinted down the corridor as fast as they could. A big bang at the back of the group sounded as bodies were engulfed by the blast and thrown against the wall. Cody was the first to make it out of the corridor with giant leap. Smoke shot through the hallway covering everyone with ash making it hard to see and breathe as those in the front sprinted out the corridor.

"Geoff!" Duncan yelled into the walkie-talkie after hearing the explosion. "Sit tight man! We're coming!" He then got to his feet and began to run to his friend's aid. A swift elbow to the neck sent him flying down onto the ground. Dazed for a second he looked up to see Heather standing over top of him with her rifle pointed at his face. Everyone else was shocked and kept their distance.

"We're not going anywhere. We're going to deal with the rebel in this guard post then head straight for Chris." Heather barked at him with an expression that spooked him to the core.

Duncan though quickly turned to rage. Before he could do anything "Duncan!" was heard from his walkie-talkie. Duncan looked up at Heather than back down at his walkie-talkie that was lying on the ground next to him. "Duncan!" it was Geoff's voice.

Shooting his arm over Duncan grabbed the walkie-talkie and brought it to his mouth. "Geoff! Are you okay?"

Geoff was lying on the ground trying to regain his composure. He was stunned, dizzy, and had a loud ringing sound in his ears. "I'm fine," He looked around at the others who were all in a similar situation. "We lost a couple though."

"Who? Who did you lose?"

Geoff looked back at the fiery corridor and the burning corpses. "Lindsay and Sierra! We lost Lindsay and Sierra!" He called out as his eyes began to water with tears from the weight of his words.

Everyone on Team B heard Geoff's words. They all turned their heads and looked at Tyler. He had a look that was a mixture of shock and despair, his hand began to shake as it began to sink in. They could see him slowly dying inside. He tried desperately to hold back his tears. Trent walked right up to Tyler, he put his hand on Tyler's shoulder to try and comfort his friend. Tyler though quickly swatted Trent's hand away. Tyler then screamed as loud as he could. Everyone just stood there and watched on in sadness. When Tyler's lungs finally gave out his sad expression had turned to anger. He cocked his rifle, let out another scream as he ran straight for the guard post next them.

There was a scramble as Tyler ran by everyone. Trent was quick to follow running after his friend. Everyone else looked at each other not knowing what to do. "Lay some covering fire!" Heather yelled as she ran after the two males, everyone including Duncan was quick to their feet and ran after her.

Tyler had rage running through his veins, ran right into the open and straight for the front doorway of the guard post over 100 feet away. Trent was right behind him, having built up all this sorrow inside him Trent was ready for it to be unleashed. The others were a dozen steps back, when they reached the opening they began fire at the building laying down cover for two guys. When those two safely burst through the front doors, the others began to run to the building as well. The time they were running they continued to fire upon the building.

Tyler and Trent watching each other's back began to survey the building. The first floor was clear and they hurried up the stairs to the second. Giving the second floor a quick one over it was empty as well so they ran up to the third floor. By this time the rest of them had made it into the building. After one quick over on the third floor the rebel was no where to be found. Trent then tapped Tyler on the shoulder and pointed at a lone closed wooden door. They both nodded and slowly approached it with their rifles aimed high. Each of them took a position on either side of the door. The others were running up the stairs towards the third floor. Trent looked at his friend and gave him the go ahead. Tyler smashed open the door with is foot. He then ran in, firing his gun, Trent shifted to the open doorway but was sent flying back from an explosion inside the room.

The others running up the stairs all stumbled for a second as the whole building rocked with a deafening bang. They all sprinted to the third floor. Duncan broke from the group running the fastest to the open doorway, he looked in to see Trent kneeling over Tyler. "Tyler!" Duncan yelled as he ran to his friend's side. Everyone else quickly ran to the doorway. Tyler was in rough condition. Half of his face was burnt but the worst was at his chest, where there was a huge wound from shrapnel and blood everywhere. "What happened?" Duncan asked Trent in a panic, "Was it a booby-trap? Did the rebel do this?"

"No, he was too close when he fired his grenade from the launcher, it exploded right in front of him." Trent explained. Noah, LeShawna, and Gwen all dropped to their knees around Tyler. Courtney took one look at Tyler, unable to take the sight she moved to the doorway where Izzy was standing, not able take the sight either.

"Bandages, we need bandages!" LeShawna yelled out. Harold reached into his pack and pulled out a roll and tossed it to LeShawna. She and Gwen quickly started to cover up the wound. "Stringbean! Apply pressure to the wound!" LeShawna ordered Noah who quickly pressed his hands down on the bandages over Tyler's chest wound as blood began to soak through and was everywhere.

Duncan grabbed Tyler's head and turned it towards him. "Talk to me man! Say something!"

As if waking up, Tyler's eyes widened. The first thing out of his mouth was a cry of pain. He then peered down at his wound "Holy shit! Oh fuck!" He began to swear as he tilted his head back and began to stare at the ceiling. "Fuck me, oh fuck! I'm dying! I'm fucking dead!"

"Nobody's dying!" Trent tried to assure his friend. Blood had completely soaked through the bandage and was covering Noah's hands. Gwen in a desperate attempt put her hands over top of his trying to push even harder. Harold was helping LeShawna cut up pieces of bandages and placing them on the wound. Heather stood over them not saying a word. At the doorway stood Izzy and Courtney both totally unable to cope with the situation.

"I don't wanna die!" Tyler began crying, "I'm scared, I'm so fucking scared," Tyler's body began to shake as he started to turn pale. "Mama? Mama?" He began crying out as if he was starting to lose touch with reality.

Noah and Gwen kept pressing their hands down but it wasn't doing anything. LeShawna was quickly running out of bandages. "Tyler!" Duncan called out, he began patting his friend's cheek trying to snap him out of it, "Stay with us man! Stay with us!"

"I'm sorry," Tyler said in Duncan's direction, he then tilted his head and looked glanced at Trent saying the same thing, "I'm sorry,"

Tyler's face slowly became void of life, turning white as a ghost. "Tyler!" Duncan called out again patting the side of his friends face trying to get a response. But it was no use, Tyler's body stopped trembling and the final glimmer left his eyes. They all just sat there staring at the lifeless body. Slowly Noah and Gwen raised their blood soaked hands off his chest. No one spoke a word for almost a minute as it all began to sink in. "Damn it!" Duncan yelled at the top of his lungs as he punched the ground next to them. He then quickly got up to his feet and kicked a stone as hard as he could.

Trent slowly rose from his knees. With little strength he stumbled backwards to the wall behind him. With his back was against the wall, he fell back down. Gwen got up, walked over and took a seat next to Trent. Without saying anything Trent immediately buried his face into her shoulder and cried.

The next to rise to his feet was Noah, he walked to the middle of the room and breathed deeply. He then turned and looked at Izzy. They exchanged glances before she turned away. Putting his hand through his hair Noah dropped to his knees again and began to sob. LeShawna got up and walked over to Courtney. The two friends embraced, "First DJ, then Justin… I don't think I can take much more of this." LeShawna sobbed. Harold whipped clean his glasses with his shirt. He then took a deep breath and walked to the far left corner of the room. There stood Heather who was looking down at something. Harold walked right up to her and looked down.

"Oh," He muttered, there half covered by fallen debris and ash was the corpse of a dead rebel. "At least he got his revenge," Harold looked up at Heather who had a stoic look on her face. Harold knew it was just a mask though, no one could witness what they just did and it not affect them. What he needed though was air so he moved to one of the windows and breathed deeply coming to grips with everything. He couldn't hold it in any longer and began to break down.

**Girl 4, Lindsay – DEAD**

**Girl 10, Sierra – DEAD**

**Boy 12, Tyler – DEAD**

_Afterword_

_There you go I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter is the most obvious example that I am a huge fan of gritty war films, Full Metal Jacket, Platoon, Apocalypse Now, Saving Private Ryan. I read a lot of these Kill Everyone stories. I thought I'd be interesting to write a Kill Everyone story but tell it with gritty realism found in those war films. A story where people are killed and every time someone does it rips people's hearts out. The characters are all horrified, traumatised, when DJ is killed in that first chapter, all innocence is lost._

_I am not sure whether I'm going to continue writing this story or not. I do plan on ending it, (the great part of this kind of story is you can say "everybody died" at any point and it's over). That being said I have everything planned out as to how I really want it to end but that's at least another 10-15k words. So if you're enjoying the story and want me to continue let me know._

_And for those who are thinking "What about Team A? Well next chapter is an all Team A exclusive. _


	6. I Got Soul But I'm Not A Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own Battle Royale 2: Requiem and all the stuff I'm stealing from it.

Chapter 6

TEAM A - Alejandro, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff

After the smoke had settled everyone slowly began to carry themselves onto their feet. Most of them were still dazed by the explosion. Once the ringing finally stopped in Bridgette's ears she looked up to see Alejandro staring down the fiery corridor where the bodies of two of his friends lied. Bridgette walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alejandro took a deep breath trying his hardest to keep everything inside. "We have to keep moving," he said as he turned and started walking away, letting Bridgette's hand slip off.

Once again they were on the move, this time making sure to go around any kind of ruin. The rain continued to come down, though most wouldn't have noticed. After seeing two young attractive females die in a fiery blast, something like rain is so trivial. "Is this the right way?" Ezekiel asked.

"According to my map it is." Beth said overlooking the wrinkled piece of paper. "We're at least halfway now to the main complex in the middle."

A heavy silence fell over the group. They didn't know how to react. They were halfway from finally being finished this nightmare but at the same time most were well aware they were halfway to death. No one said a word as they continued to drag their tired feet through the mud. Alejandro was at the front of the group, more determined than ever to finish this. Behind him were Bridgette and Geoff, both were trying their hardest to ignore the other's presence.

Something caught Alejandro's attention making him stop in his tracks. The others followed suit. "What is it man?" Geoff asked.

"There's a guard post right in front of us." Alejandro told the others. "Shit!" He called out in distain. The last thing they wanted to deal with was another guard post. "Okay, approach with caution."

The others nodded as they began to move forward. Everyone crouched down and got their rifles locked and loaded. Without realizing it they walked straight into an opening. Alejandro froze when he saw a rebel sitting out by the front door of the guard post. They both caught each other's eyes for a second before quickly opening fire. The rebel's gunfire sent the group stumbling for cover, which they found behind a small ruin wall only stretching three feet high. The teens shot back at the rebel who was able to dodge their fire and retreat into the guard post. The rebel ran to the nearest window inside the building and continued to fire at the teens.

Everyone scrambled behind the wall. They tried to keep low but still return fire. "We're pinned down here!" Eva shouted at her comrades. All of their veins were pumping with adrenaline but there was no where to go.

Cody stopped shooting for a second and turned around with his back against the wall, soon the others like Beth and Geoff began to follow suit. He quickly reached into his pack and began to reload his gun. "We got these grenade launchers right? Zeke do you think you can hit a target like that window from here with one?" Cody called out.

A sniper shot struck Beth in the back and out her stomach sending straight to the ground in a cry of pain.

"Holy Shit!" Cody yelled as he and Geoff reached for her.

"Oh Fuck!" Geoff shouted. "There's two of those bastards! Fall back!"

Geoff and Cody picked up Beth and quickly sprinted back towards the woods. Everyone quickly followed behind darting as fast as they could. Alejandro was reluctant but retreated with all of them anyway. They all ran through the forest for over a minute till they stopped behind an old abandoned building. Geoff and Cody gently placed Beth down onto the ground. "Beth how are you feeling?" Cody asked his friend.

"It hurts, oh god it hurts!" Beth called out as the others started to patch up her wound.

Standing over them was a reluctant Alejandro. He started to pace around becoming the ever more impatient. "We've got to keep moving," he blurted out.

"She's in no condition to be moving!" Bridgette hollered back at Alejandro. She then went back to tending to Beth's wound. It was a serious wound. They were covering it with bandages, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Fuck!" Alejandro yelled out in frustration. He tried to take a second to compose himself but it was no use. Alejandro walked right up to Beth. Standing right at her feet he whipped out his pistol and aimed it down directly at her. Everyone froze and looked at him with pure astonishment.

The first to react was Geoff. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted as he got to his feet. Geoff pushed Alejandro making him lose his balance. Then Geoff sucker punched Alejandro right in the face sending him to the ground. "Have you gone fucking mad?"

It took a second for Alejandro to compose himself. "Don't you fucking get it?" Alejandro yelled resting on his hands and knees. "This is a race to the finish line! Every second we waste the other team is making their way towards Chris. Beth has a gut wound meaning she is completely immobile and it could take days before she finally dies, which she will because bandages aren't going to be enough! Either we keep moving or we're all dead!"

"Fuck you man! Fuck you!" Cody began to yell at Alejandro. Cody wasn't the only one unhappy with Alejandro's words. Geoff walked over and gave a swift kick to Alejandro's stomach.

"Stop!" Everyone turned and looked down at Beth. "He's right." Her voice was faint as her body was weak and pale. "I'm not going to survive this. Put me out of my misery and please save yourselves."

The whole team was in shock. Cody shook his head. "No! I'm not going to allow this! I'm not just going to let you die!"

With what little strength she had left Beth grabbed Cody's arm. "It's okay, I'm not scared. Please I want you to live. I want all of you to live."

Tears began to stream down Cody's face as he looked at his friend's warm eyes. "What would I tell the others?"

"Tell them I died in peace." Beth said with a smile. She let go of Cody's arm. Then she turned to Alejandro and gave him a slight nod. Alejandro got to his feet and walk right up to her. Everyone else slowly backed away from her. Cody had to be carried by Bridgette and Eva. Slowly Alejandro rose up his pistol. He took his time, aiming directly at the heart.

"Rest in Peace," Alejandro whispered before firing a single shot that echoed through the trees. The bullet was direct and struck the heart ending Beth's suffering. Cody let out a cry as he continued to break down. The others remained silent with tears coming down their faces. Ezekiel muttered a prayer by Beth's side.

Soon the group regained their composure and it was back to business. They all prepared their rifles and packs knowing now they were facing two rebels. Geoff grabbed a stick and began to draw into the mud their plan, "okay Cody and me with storm the front head on, Ezekiel your behind us, hit the building with your grenade launcher. Bridgette and Eva you're at the back, give us some covering fire."

"And what about me?" Alejandro asked.

"Do whatever the fuck you want, I don't care." Geoff said making his distain clear. Alejandro didn't bother arguing, knowing it was a battle he could not win. "We ready?" he asked, everyone gave one final look at their equipment before nodding. "Let's get this done."

They headed back in the direction of the guard post. The weariness and pain they were all feeling made the journey back that much harder. Cody couldn't stand the walking, so he began to run letting the adrenaline take over. The others quickly followed suit. To Geoff's surprise Alejandro was running right at the front next to him with determination in his eyes. It wasn't long before they exited the tree cover and were running in the open towards the building. Bridgette and Eva fired up at the top floors preventing anyone from firing down on them again. The others efforts were focused at the front of the building. Ezekiel fired his grenade at the window the rebel was at before. The grenade though didn't enter the building and exploded upon impact on the outside wall.

This minor setback didn't faze them though as they continued to run towards the front of the building. Both Geoff and Cody lunged themselves against the wall on either side of the front doors. Alejandro though didn't wait and body checked the front doors open. Bullets flew at the open doors from the inside striking Alejandro twice in the chest and once in the arm. Geoff and Cody quickly returned fire but the rebel shooter ran up the stairs and out of sight. They then peered down at Alejandro, who was dead. His corpse lay on the ground in the doorway.

Nobody said a word as they each past his dead body as they entered the building, only taking a second to have a look down. Once they were all inside Eva took charge for a second, "Okay Geoff and Zeke, you guys take the sniper on the top floor, we'll bag the other guy." They all nodded and started up the stairs. They were very cautious because they didn't know the location of either of the rebels, just rough guesses. The second Geoff stepped onto the third floor they heard a rustling. Geoff looked back and gave the others a nod before he and Ezekiel continued up the stairs.

This left Cody, Bridgette and Eva to scan out the third floor. They stayed tightly together as a group at first but quickly spread out to search for the rebel. It did not take long for Cody to lose track of the others. Looking down the sight of his gun he walked with one foot at a time, his heart was pounding like crazy. He could barely believe what he was doing, searching a building, looking for the kill. This was something he'd done a million times playing videogames or seen on television and movies. But this, it just felt so real. Last week he might have thought it'd be so cool to play this out in real life, but all he could feel was fear.

On the other side of the room Bridgette was slowly shifting her feet. Her finger was jittery as it rubbed against the trigger of her rifle. She had little idea about the locations of her classmates which made her even more worrisome. The though of accidentally shooting one of them would have been too much to bear. A sound startled as she looked down and a glass bottle rolled out of a doorway. This was it she thought, as she slowly walked to the doorway. Resting her back against the wall next to the doorway she whispered to herself, "Pivot into the doorway take a second to make sure it's the rebel then pull trigger."

Taking one big breath she rotated her body into the doorway. Looking down her gun she saw a rebel female with blond hair aiming her rifle directly at Bridgette. What could only have been a couple milliseconds seemed like an eternity for Bridgette. Her eyes widened as she pressed her finger on the trigger. Bullets rattled the back of the rebel who fell forward to Bridgette's surprise. She released her trigger finger, having not fired a shot and looked behind the rebel to see Eva standing there.

With the last of her adrenaline escaping her Bridgette started the breath heavily to catch her breath. "Oh my god Eva, I have never been so glad to see you. For a second there I thought I was dead."

"I guess luck was on your side," Eva said in passing as she approached the corpse of the rebel. Cody ran into the room having heard the gunshots. A great feeling of relief fell over him when he saw the dead rebel. He had to sit down to allow the notion that he was making it out of the building alive to sink in.

Above them Geoff and Ezekiel ran all the way to the top floor. As they approached the final steps they started to move more slowly and quieter. When they exited the staircase they saw a figure running to a room. They got them in their sights and open fired. After only two bullets Ezekiel's rifle stopped firing. The figure was able to dodge their fire and run into the room. "Shit! Gun jammed!" Ezekiel called out in frustration. He then tossed his rifle onto the ground and took out his pistol. He then looked at Geoff. They both nodded and slowly began to approach the door.

The room was very dark. All the windows had been covered up so there was no natural light inside. They approached the doorway each taking a side. "Let's do this!" Geoff called out to his comrade. They both ran into the room, looking down the sights of their guns. **Click! **Both of them stopped, looked at each other, then back at the door. "Bomb!" Geoff yelled as they leaped away as an explosive blast erupted from the doorway. The blast sent both Geoff and Ezekiel into the air flying into opposite walls of the room. Geoff crashed into the wall with a thud thenfell down and hit the ground hard.

Dazed Geoff tried his hardest to regain his composure. He tried to pick himself up before cringing in pain and falling back to the floor. Foot steps slowly approached him, he looked up to see a rebel walk right up to him and point his pistol right at Geoff's face.

"NO!" Ezekiel cried out as he jumped onto the back of the rebel and began wrestling with him, trying to get the rebel onto the ground. Geoff looked to his right to see his pistol just out of his reach. He stretched out his arm trying to reach for it as he got a jolt of pain from his chest. Trying his hardest to reach the pistol Geoff tried his best to ignore the agonizing pain. The rebel continued to try and get Ezekiel off his back. Geoff stretched as far as he could, his fingers beginning to graze the pistol.

The rebel finally ducked down and was able to flip Ezekiel onto the ground. Still a little dazed Ezekiel was still quick to getting to his knees. He turned to take another leap at the rebel but saw the rebel had his pistol pointed right at his head. A single shot hit Ezekiel right between the eyes. His body flew backwards onto the ground. The rebel turned and focused his attention on Geoff.

Geoff was finally able to grip his pistol. He swung his arm forward and unloaded the whole clip on the rebel. The rebel's bullet ridden body fell to the ground. Geoff looked at Ezekiel's corpse, filled with rage Geoff tossed his pistol as hard as he could, "God Damn It!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Less than a minute later the others found their way into the room. Bridgette scanned the room with great fear until she saw Geoff lying against the wall. "Geoff!" She yelled out in surprise and relief. She dropped to her knees right next to him.

"He saved my life." Geoff said with his eyes locked on Ezekiel. Everyone turned and looked at the boy's corpse. "The little bastard died saving me." Tears began streaming down Geoff's face. He then tried to pick himself up but fell back down from the pain.

"You're hurt!" Bridgette called out.

Geoff brought his hand down and placed it on his side. "Just a couple cracked ribs I think. I'll survive."

Bridgette waved Eva to help her. Slowly they were able pick Geoff off the ground. He was barely able to walk, Bridgette acted as a crutch, with his arm around her. They gave one final glance at Ezekiel before leaving the building and carrying on.

**Girl 1, Beth – DEAD**

**Boy 10, Alejandro – DEAD**

**Boy 7, Ezekiel – DEAD**

_Afterword:_

_I'd like to thank xxxLOVExxx for their reviews, at the moment I'm almost convinced you're the only one actually reading this story._

_I'd usually leave this section open to answer any feedback but since I haven't really gotten any I'll give a quick rundown of some of the dos and do nots of this kind of kill everyone story. __**1**__ The number one thing is be respectful to every character. No matter how small or insignificant a character, they are somebody's favourite. Treat them with as much dignity, especially in death, as you would your favourite. __**2**__ Don't make one character holier than the rest. Everything they say/do makes perfect sense and everyone agrees. When Alejandro makes his case about killing Beth, if say Geoff perfectly refuted him, telling him in a long speech how wrong he was and how much of a horrible person he was, would have ruined the scene. __**3**__ Never kill off the first character as canon fodder. My philosophy has always been the first one to die has the coolest/most badass death, which is what I tried to accomplish with DJs._

_I'll write more next chapter, and in the mean time you should read Total Drama Biohazard by n5d25d90, which is a great example of a Kill Everyone story done right. _


	7. My Only Friends, The End

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own Battle Royale 2: Requiem and all the stuff I'm stealing from it.

Chapter 7

TEAM B -Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Noah, Trent

Running through the forest was getting exhausting. Duncan could barely feel his legs anymore as they continued moving more inland. An uneasy silence had fallen over the group as they moved ever so closer to their destination. Heather remained firmly at the front of the group with everyone trying their hardest to keep up behind her. Duncan could barely stand the silence, so he reached into his pack and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Geoff can you hear me man?"

"Loud and clear dude," The voice on the other side said.

Duncan swung his rifle onto his shoulder and pulled out a map, all while still running closely behind Heather. "We're about to reach Checkpoint A, what about you guys?"

"Almost there, looks like we might actually meet up, dude." Geoff said with a bit of relief.

"Sounds good, meet you there," Duncan put away his walkie-talkie and map. He swung his rifle back into his arms. He took a glance back to see Courtney running right behind him. He let off a small smile which she returned.

The endless sea of trees finally dissipated. They all stopped running as they saw their destination. It was a huge hill, built right into the hill about half way up was a complex not unlike the guards posts that had come before it but much bigger and much more reinforced. In front of the hill was a lot of old ruins.

The teens moved forward into a wide open space near the foot of the hill. Most were still at awe at the complex not that far in front of them. The shock and awe didn't last long though as there was the sound of people approaching from their left. Everyone turned and pointed their rifles at the woods. "Wait! Don't Shoot! It's us!" Cody yelled out. He then ran out into the clearing waving his arms. The teens were quick to lower their weapons at the sight of the familiar face. Slowly Eva, Bridgette, and Geoff exited the woods as well. Geoff was still using Bridgette as a crutch.

"Oh my god," Courtney muttered in shock. "Is that all of you? Only four? You… you were eleven." She fell to her knees, people had been dying all around her, but the scale of everything was never clearer. LeShawna was quick to try to comfort her.

"Geoff!" Duncan called out. He quickly made his way to his friend. Duncan was about to embrace Geoff when he noticed the injured state Geoff was in. "You're hurt man?" Duncan inquired.

"It's nothing, just a couple cracked ribs. It's damn good to see you bro." Geoff replied. He then extended his arm outreaching his hand. Duncan was quick to clasp Geoff's hand. The two held each others palms tightly and nodded. They had made it this far.

Cody quickly looked for Gwen, when he saw her he felt a great amount of relief. But something felt off, that's when he noticed she was standing right up against Trent. He could barely believe his eyes. She was just standing there and made no effort to come see him. Instead she moved closer to Trent. Cody couldn't believe it, he stood there in a state of shock, and he barely even noticed Noah who approached. Noah pulled his friend in tight and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you man." Noah greeted him.

Cody observed the rest of Team B. "Owen?" Cody asked.

It took a second for Noah to respond, thinking about what were the right words to say. "He sacrificed himself." Cody wasn't surprised. "Beth?" Noah asked.

"She died in peace." Cody responded, he felt solace in saying those words. They both sensed someone's presence. Cody looked to his side to see Gwen now standing there. "Hey," he said to her.

Gwen stood there clearly uncomfortable. She then reached over and hugged Cody, "I'm happy you're okay." She spoke into his ear before talking a couple steps back making some noticeable distance between them. She then let out a sigh before turning and walking away. Both Cody and Noah just stood there as they watched her walk back to Trent.

"Enough with the greetings, there is still work to be done." Hatchet's voice called out.

Everyone became confused and disoriented. They started to look for the source of Hatchet's voice. Harold was the first one to grasp hold of his collar. Everyone else quickly did the same realising Hatchet's voice was coming from them.

"I must say, I'm impressed, more of you have survived than I would have guessed. Thirteen of you are left against one. That's pretty good odds if you ask me. But I think you are forgetting no matter how many of you are left after Chris is dead is redundant, only the one who lands the kill shot will live. Good luck, and here is a little initiative to get the blood pumping."

Beep… beep… beep…

Everyone froze, as their collars began to beep flashing a small red light. They all looked at each other not knowing what to do. Heather was the first to move as she bolted up the hill towards the complex. The others quickly ran after her, with Bridgette and Geoff lagging behind. Large metal barriers made it so that there was one linear path up to the front of the complex. This meant anyone up in the complex had a clear shot at those running up.

Heather saw a glimmer of light from inside the complex, a single shot echoed down the hill but hit the ground next to her feet. She quickly jumped into what little cover she could find in the path, the others all followed suit getting behind whatever they could find.

On the other side of the glimmer a figure stood in darkness within the complex holding a sniper rifle up to his face and muttered to him self "Those collars…"

Back on the ground the teens were shaken and scared. The beeping continued and had picked up pace. Harold looked over at LeShawna, knowing his fate might be sealed, "I…I…" he stumbled, everyone turned and looked at him. He could not bring himself to say it though and instead said whatever came to mind. "I… I just want to say it's been an honour fighting along side everyone… but… I think now… it's… everyman for him-"

Before he could finish Heather broke away from the group running up the path towards the complex. Eva was quick to jump to her feet and get right up behind her. The others were not far behind, next was Courtney, then Duncan, then Gwen, then Trent, then LeShawna, then Harold, then Noah, then Cody.

Bridgette started to put her arm around Geoff to help him along but he pushed her away. She was stunned by his action. "Leave me," He told her, "Go and save your self."

"No!" She yelled back at him. "I'm not just going to leave you here to die!"

"I'm already dead!" He cried out with tears in his eyes. "Please, on the boat ride over I accepted the fact that I would do everything I could so you'd be the one to kill Chris. This was never about me. Go! Win this! For both of us!" He yelled at her with anger in his voice, angry that it had come down to this.

The arrogant bastard, she hated him so much for this. Even though every muscle in her body screamed at her to stay, she turned and ran after the group. With her athletic abilities it did not take long at all before she had caught up to everyone.

Geoff felt a large burden lift off his shoulders. He rested himself again the small bit of debris he had been using as cover and waited for death. An arm was put around him and he was pushed up to his feet. Geoff turned to his side to see Izzy helping him up. She then took Bridgette's place as a crouch and helped him move towards the complex without saying a word. He wanted to ask her why but he saw the sad, lifeless expression on her face that told him everything he needed to know. Two lost souls, given up on this world, waiting to pass on to the next.

The race was on. Heather and Eva were battling it out for the lead, Heather with the clear edge. In the middle were Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Trent and Bridgette who was making a lot of ground. In the back were LeShawna, Harold, Noah and Cody, as they were all desperately trying to stay with the group.

Heather wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. This was her chance for revenge, and there was no way she was going to let it slip by her, not after how close she'd gotten. Nobody meant anything to her now, not even her self.

Eva was angry, she had been angry her whole life. She never got along with anybody and those few who did she pushed away. She had been searching her whole life for something, some kind of meaning or purpose for her existence. But she had never found what she was looking for. And she wasn't about to die without finding it.

They drew closer to the complex. With every stride they took the beeping from their collars increased.

Courtney wanted to live. There was so much she had yet to do, a whole lifetimes worth. At the same time the prospect of everyone else dying, especially a certain punk sickened her to the core but she tried not to think about it. It would be something she'd need to deal with after.

Duncan thought about his dead friends. DJ, Tyler, he also took special notice to the absence of Geoff from the pack of racing teens. He wanted to win this for them. More than that he had something to prove, his whole life he'd been pushed around, treated like trash. This was finally his chance to prove to everyone that they were wrong about him.

Bridgette only had one thing in mind, Geoff, and that she was not going to let him down.

Trent never considered himself religious, but right now he was pleading to God, for some kind of miracle. This couldn't be the end, what a sick and twisted way to go. This was the ultimate comedy, to come so close but yet not get that kill shot.

Gwen was more scared than she'd ever been in her whole life. The idea that she could be dead within the next five minutes shook her to the core. Nothing scared her more than death, it was the reason she had become so obsessed with, and became goth. She was going to try her hardest not to die but she felt as if it were inevitable.

They finally reached the doors on the left side of the complex. Heather tackled open the doors and headed straight for the staircase at the end of the hall in front of them. They all flooded in and ran for the staircase in one big pack.

LeShawna was relieved this soon would be over. Whether she lived or died really didn't matter for LeShawna. She was just content that the nightmare would soon be over whatever the outcome.

Harold was crunching the numbers. How good were his odds of surviving? The answer was not good. The most skilled teens were at the front, if Chris ripped through them with ease maybe caught them by surprise, and the others in the middle were stunned, dazed, lacked concentration, maybe he had a chance. He also couldn't stop thinking about how besides the single shot Chris didn't shoot at them when they were running towards the building.

Noah had a million thoughts running through his head. Owen, Izzy, his family, house, dog, that in less than a minute they'd probably all mean nothing, he'd mean nothing, he'd be nothing, but a corpse.

Cody knew he was going to die. He had convinced himself that even if there was one other person alive they'd probably deserve to live over him. He just did not deserve to be the one to make it out alive. He wasn't the smartest or funniest, nor was he talented or very attractive. He was a nobody, and he was going to die a nobody.

Up the stairs they ran. The adrenaline was following in all of their veins. The beeping had become almost continuous. They knew that this would be it. Just a few more flights of stairs were between them and Chris. Back down on the main level Geoff and Izzy slowly entered the left door and headed for the stairs.

Heather cocked her rifle, making sure it was locked and loaded. The final set of stairs loomed above her. Directly behind her were Eva, Duncan, and Bridgette, racing against each other, though none could catch Heather. The final steps disappeared behind Heather, she had reached the fourth level. In front of her was a large open room. There was no sign of Chris. The room appeared to be in an L shape and so she sprinted to turn the corner. Grabbing hold of the corner with her free hand she spun herself around to the other side, in front of her stood Chris standing next to a huge machine that was vibrating. The others turned the corner as well having a difficult time stopping, Trent slipped onto the ground.

Duncan's eyes widened looking at the machine as it suddenly started to flash blue light. Heather's finger pushed down on her rifle's trigger, aiming directly for Chris' head. Chris not wasting anytime pressed the remote button in his hand.

A blinding white flash shot out of the machine. A blue shockwave followed sending all the teens to the ground, knocking them out.

The beeping from the collars…stopped.

_Afterword:_

_Cliffhanger…_

_I'd like to thank everyone for their feedback, it means a lot. And knowing people are reading and enjoying the story really pushes me to want to finish it._

_And to answer Teamduncan77's question… I think this chapter answered it partly already. I am following the ending of BR2, but with my own twists. It might be better to think of the ending of BR2 more as an inspiration to how I am going to end my story. _


	8. Fight The Power

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own Battle Royale 2: Requiem and all the stuff I'm stealing from it.

Chapter 8

Duncan's eyes shot open. He was dazed and confused, didn't know where he was or what happened to him. As he picked himself off the ground he looked over at the others as they all were coming to consciousness. It then all started coming back to him, this room, the machine, Chris, the blinding light. Turning to his side Duncan looked at Gwen. She was still lying on the ground but appeared to awake. The first thing she did was grabbing at her collar. "The beeping! It stopped!" She cried out. It suddenly dawned on him, he hadn't even thought about his collar yet, but she was right, the beeping had stopped, so did the small flashing red light.

They all let out huge sighs of relief. Some of them couldn't bring themselves to stand up, just being alive was too much. Tears filled up their eyes, but for the first time these were not tears of sadness. Cody even began to chuckle to himself finding it so absurd that he was still breathing. "How? How is this possible?" Courtney muttered to nobody in particular.

"Because I stopped it." Chris told them. Everyone turned and looked at Chris still sitting at the far side of the room, none of them had noticed he was still there. They got a much better look at him. Chris was wearing raggedy clothing and a dirty white scarf around his neck. All the teens stood up as quickly as possible. Heather reached at her side pulled out her pistol, she aimed it directly at his face. Chris didn't seem fazed by this and continued. "This machine here let off a magnetic pulse specifically designed to fry those collars around your necks, it also knocked you guys out for over an hour."

Harold looked down at his rifle and noticed he was still holding it. "But if we were knocked out for over an hour why didn't you take away our guns, you know we were sent here to kill you right?"

"Yes but I figured after I saved all of you and there wouldn't be a reason for wanting to kill me," Chris explained. A clicking sound echoed through the room. Everyone turned to Heather who had pulled the trigger of her pistol, but it jammed. Eva and Duncan jumped at Heather preying the pistol out of her hands. "…Or I could be wrong." Chris said with a sigh.

There was some commotion from the stairs. Geoff entered the room still being helped by Izzy. "Can somebody explain what just happened? We were walking up the stairs when we saw a white flash and were knocked out."

"Geoff!" Duncan shouted out glad to see his friend was okay. And although Bridgette and Noah didn't say anything, they were greatly relieved to see Geoff and Izzy alright.

"Chris here turned on some machine that shut down the collars." LeShawna explained the situation to them.

Geoff was surprised by the answer he got. "How'd he get a machine does that?"

"I built it," Chris answered.

That answer still left a bunch of the teens confused. "Yeah but how did you know to build a machine to take out our collars?" Harold asked.

"Because you're not the first ones to have worn them," Chris said bluntly getting slightly annoyed by the constant bombardment of questions. It became obvious to him they did not know anything. "Over thirty years ago the government was having a crisis involving youth. The youth were upset with the current state of affairs and caused as much chaos as they could. To rectify the situation the government started a program called Total Battle Royale, in which it would randomly select one class from high school and make them play a sick and twisted game. Sometimes they were sent into the thick of foreign battle zones, other times they just sent them to an island and were given two days to kill each other, last man standing lived. This was all to strike fear into the youth and get them to be obedient citizens."

Everyone was completely shocked by what they were hearing but Chris wasn't done yet. "The reason you probably never heard about this is that they stopped about ten years ago. They have made every attempt to erase it from history, and people were perfectly happy to forget about it. Last year the government was planning a war with America, conflict keeps citizens in line. We found out they might resurrect the TBR but on a much bigger scale and use you teens for the war machine as child soldiers. That's why we bombed the Peace Tower Condo Complex, to turn their attention away from America and onto us. It worked too, the war was scraped and so too was resurrecting the TBR. But why they have started it up again now I have no idea."

"You seem to know a lot about this," Noah observed.

Chris took a deep breath. "You're right, I do. Because I was the very last winner of TBR," he then lowered his scarf to reveal a red scare around his neck the size of the collars. "The collar might come off, but the scar never does."

Silence fell over the group. Nobody knew what to say. It remained that way for almost a minute until Courtney finally asked "So what now?"

It took a second for Chris to answer. "You're all probably exhausted and need rest. I will explain in time but first I need to remove the collars off your necks. It's a long and delicate process that can take upwards to an hour to complete because of all the explosives inside the collars. Only after all your collars are removed will I explain what happens next because just as they can communicate through the collars, they can hear everything that you say and is said around you. Even after the machine has fried most of its inner circuits they can still hear bits and pieces. There is plenty of food and alcohol in the complex, make your selves as comfortable as possible. You're not out of this yet."

888

"they*****hear************that you*********is said********you."

Hatchet turned to the military personnel next to him. "Get a squad ready. We're going to end this once and for all."

"Sir, that could take hours to get all the proper clearance, we're talking the highest of authorities, let alone the actual process assembling a squad and getting them prepped."

"Well you'd better get started, no time to waste."

888

Duncan sat on an old wooden chair as Chris stood behind him fiddling with the insides of Duncan's collar. "Now stay perfectly still. There is enough explosives in this collar that one wrong move trying to disable it and we're both dead. And I don't think either of us wants that."

"Why aren't you mad at us?" Duncan felt he needed an answer. "I mean we just killed the remainder of your rebel friends."

"They weren't my friends, not at the end at least. We used to be over 300 but were reduced to only 6. As the leader the others blamed me for everyone. These last few months hiding out on this island they all separated to different points on the island not wanting anything to do with the others. They didn't trust each other and they definitely did not trust me." Chris explained to him. "Plus you are not to blame for their deaths, the government is. If you were, then that would mean I am responsible for all the people I killed when I wore that collar. And that is something I never want to believe to be true."

What Chris said surprised Duncan, it took a minute for him to think of something to say back. "What was it like? For you? Like what did they make you do?"

Chris let out a deep sigh and he thought back, "It was a sick game, I was 16 and we were a class of 40. We were forced onto an island and given two days to kill each other until there was one left, or else our collars would all explode. My two friends and I had no desire to participate. Instead we hacked a plan to use explosives and on the second day attack the army base on the island. It was a good plan too but we didn't realize they were listening to everything we said through our collars. We ended up heading straight into a trap. My two friends were killed, but I was able to escape back to within the island, back to the game. The first classmate I killed was a guy named Cedric, a real ladies man, came running at me with an axe, I had a pistol, shot him in the head. Then it was Beatrice, who I had known well before high school but was never really friends with, she shot me in the arm with her crossbow, I blew her brains out."

Chris let go of Duncan's collar as he tried to keep his composure but his hands were shaking. Duncan didn't say anything, Chris just continued, "The next two I met didn't attack me right away. The first was a guy named Kyle, he was a jock, nice guy, generally well liked. The other guy was Rick, who was kinda a loser musician who was always overshadowed by his more talented and cooler friends. It turned out we were the three left, everybody else, all our friends, crushes, enemies were all dead. Still having a couple hours left we just sat and talked. Rick never found any of his friends, most were killed early on. He killed two. A very popular and attractive girl who had went completely nuts. The other dude he killed was a real dirtbag who had just raped and killed a girl Rick kinda liked. Kyle had it the worse though, his best friend turned on him and he was forced to kill him, must have been rough."

"How did it end? Like what happened to the other two?" Duncan asked.

"None of us really disliked each other but we knew only one could live. So when midnight got close we formed a triangle and did a three way old west standoff. Quickest to the draw wins, nothing personal, let the best man win. I won." Chris explained. "When I stood there, after it was over, the other two were dead on the ground. I swore to myself that I would avenge them, all of them."

Duncan nodded his head. "I hear ya, I want those mother fuckers to pay for what happened to DJ and Tyler."

Wiping away the last of his tears Chris got his hand under control. He then went back to tinkering with Duncan's collar. "Glad to hear it. I just so happen to be looking for new recruits. You seem like the kind guy I'm looking for. What do you say? You want to join me fight these bastards."

"Hell ya."

_Afterword:_

_So this chapter was a lot more exposition. I added in the 10 year gap between them and the last time there was a TBR (TOTAL Battle Royale, Get it? Haha) because it always annoyed me that in each of the BR movies the class had no idea what the BR Act was for no reason. _

_In BATTLE ROYALE 2: REQUIEM the leader of the terrorist organization is __Shuya Nanahara, the lead protagonist in the first BATTLE ROYALE film. The story Chris tells Duncan about his experience in TBR, is completely different from what happens to Shuya in BR. In fact the story about Chris trying to bomb the army is based on another BR character, Shinji Mimura. Also if you couldn't picture what Chris and the others did at the end (the three man standoff) then watch the ending to the film THE GOOD, THE BAD, AND THE UGLY, it will all become clear then._ _The three man standoff has always been my personal ending to BATTLE ROYALE. Interesting fact, this story was originally going to be based off of BR and not BR2, basically all the TDIers would be forced to kill each other. The three man standoff was going to be the ending of that story. You can all guess who those final three were going to be. _

_Don't think this is the end of the story either, there's still plenty more coming._


	9. Calm Before The Storm, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own Battle Royale 2: Requiem and all the stuff I'm stealing from it.

Chapter 9

As they all waited patiently for their turn to have their collars removed all the teens separated. They went to the farthest corners of the complex. Some wanted to be alone, others just couldn't face the others.

Courtney stood at a window in the complex. She looked over the whole island, just how big it was. The sun had just set, and the sky was turning dark. It was hard for her to imagine that they had only been on the island for less than a day. It seemed as if she had lived a whole other lifetime in this place. Nothing that had happened to her before seemed to matter at all. She was reborn when they landed on these shores.

"Quite the sight huh?" LeShawna said as she approached Courtney. LeShawna took a good look out at the island. "It's beautiful isn't it? And yet it has caused so much suffering and pain." She just shook her head. "I'm sorry, there's no point being so depressed, especially when it may finally all be over."

"I doubt it's all over. There is no way Hatchet is going to let us off this island without a fight." Courtney added in her own cynicism.

It became clear they could not just ignore all the suffering they had endured. It wasn't going to go away anytime soon. "Well, at least we survived this far huh? I mean the fact that we reached Chris and are both still alive is quite the feat. Personally anything past this is just icing on the cake. I mean I was really ready to die back there." LeShawna admitted.

"I wasn't," Courtney replied. "I don't know whether that makes me a stronger or weaker person but I just wasn't prepared to die."

"It doesn't make you stronger or weaker, it just makes you more you." LeShawna said trying to make her friend feel better. "Some of us are just fighters, and ever since I've known you, you've been a fighter."

Courtney felt comfort in her friend's words. She reached over and embraced her. "Thank you, I really needed to hear that."

On the other side of the complex Duncan, Geoff, and Trent sat in a circle passing around a bottle whiskey they had found among Chris' supplies. "How does it feel man, to have this thing off your neck?" Trent asked referring to the collars.

Duncan reached down at the red mark stretching all around his neck. "It feels damn good man, like a huge weight lifted off your shoulders." Duncan took a swig from the bottle before handing it off.

"Hey Duncan man, what happened to your stash of weed you had on you on the bus? I could really go for a joint right now." Geoff asked.

"Those fuckers confiscated it back at the army base when they had us change into this army gear." Duncan informed him. "It sucks I know, I could really go for a joint too."

The others nodded in agreement. "My head is just completely filled with all this shit, seeing people dying. I just wish I could make it all go away." Trent admitted.

"Hey man, you just got to think about all the good times we had. Like remember the school baseball team this year? All of us on the team together. Those were some fun times dude." Geoff tried to comfort his friend. He then took a large swig from the bottle.

"Yeah, except we never won a game thanks to everyone getting really high before every match." Trent replied back.

"I remember this one time." Duncan said with a smirk on his face. "That one fucking Ezekiel kid, fucking Homeschool, he left his bike in at the front of the school unlocked. So what me and Tyler did was we grabbed his bike during lunch and trashed it. You should have seen the look on Zeke's face at the end of the day when he saw his bike completely destroyed." Duncan laughed to himself. "Aw man, what happened to that little guy?" He asked when his laughter started to dissipate.

"He died saving my life." Geoff told him with a serious face.

Duncan was taken by surprise by the answer he got and immediately felt horrible, "Oh… my bad," was all that he could muster.

Not far away Izzy sat in silence. She tried her hardest to forget everything that had happened but it was no use. It keep creeping up on her, Owen was dead. The greatest thing to happen to her in years was gone forever. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of it. Slowly Noah approached her. She noticed him but pretended she didn't.

"Izzy… can we please talk?" Noah asked.

"What do you want?" Izzy whispered cynically.

Noah took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, for everything. I know that Owen meant the world to you. He meant a lot to me too. If things could have been different here or back home, I would change it in a heartbeat. If I can just say-,"

Before Noah could finish Izzy cut him off. "Please Noah, I know you mean well but every time I see you or hear you speak it just reminds me of him. How you two were nearly inseparable and I felt sometimes I had to compete against you for him. So could you just leave me alone, please, for now." A single tear started to fall down Izzy's cheek.

Knowing how much she was hurting inside Noah hung his head. He forced himself to turn and begin to walk away. As he walked he whispered to himself, "If I can just say… You mean the world to me."

Above on a higher floor keeping watch was Eva. Nobody had asked her to do it but she needed to be doing something. As she looked down at the darkness that now covered the whole island she couldn't help but feel weak. What was the point of keeping watch if you couldn't see anything? It is why she guessed nobody else had thought of doing it. A figure approached Eva from behind. It took a second for her to notice.

"We have a lot in common you know?" Bridgette said as she approached, "I never really realised it, both into sports, both very athletic, both have masculine qualities, both not in control of our destinies, but both having a will to live." Bridgette listed as she took a seat next to Eva.

"Life is overrated. I just have some questions that need answering. After that I'd be more than willing to die." Eva admitted.

Bridgette was confused by her statement. "What kind of answers are you looking for?"

Eva sighed, "I don't know, like why am I here, what's my purpose in life? Why me? Why did I never have it easy? I've been angry for so long now. I got beat up in elementary school so I got strong. Only when I came to high school while nobody beat me up anymore, I got ridiculed and talked about behind my back continuously."

"I'm sorry," Bridgette felt bad because she was in no way innocent from all the torment Eva endured.

"And now this, but to be perfectly honest I don't think it was ever going to get better. I mean I was seriously considering joining the army before this, if you can believe it. But that wasn't going to happen." Eva paused for a second before burying her face into her hand. "God damn it… I'm gay!" She called out.

Totally shocked and surprised Bridgette could only muster a "What?"

"I don't make it seem like I'm hitting on you or anything. I've just never told anyone and need to get it off my chest. I'm gay. My life has been miserable and a total lie. If my father ever found out he would have kicked me out. I could never join the military because the ridicule would be too much. It's seemed for a long time now no matter what my life was going nowhere. I thought about suicide, but it would have been meaningless and nobody would remember me. I want this all, all my pain, to mean something when I die. I want to die for a reason, and trying to kill Chris wasn't it." Eva spilled her soul out.

Bridgette took a deep breath. "I never knew, I can't imagine how hard it has been. But I want to let you know that no matter what you'll find those answers and I will always be willing to help you out."

Eva nodded, "Thank you." Bridgette then got to her feet. "By the way, you can't keep avoiding Geoff forever. He may be an idiot but he still cares deeply about you."

"I know," Bridgette confessed. "And even though nobody has said anything. They are all really gracious that you're keeping watch." And with that Bridgette turned and walked away. Eva went back to watching the darkness.

Cody stood in silence on the wall next to a doorway. The sun had set. Darkness began to fill the complex. Different thoughts kept circling through his head. A shuffling sound came from within the doorway. He turned to see a figure exit the doorway grabbing at their newly collarless neck. The figure looked to their side and was barely able to see Cody hidden away in the darkness. "Cody…" The soft female voice whispered.

Cody approached her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Gwen, when we were separated onto those different boats, I thought I'd never see you again. Hoping to see you again, to touch you again, was what kept me going." He began to caress her arm.

"Stop it Cody," Gwen pushed Cody away. He was taken aback by her reaction. "It's over Cody, you and me, there never really was anything to begin with. Listen-"

She wasn't able to finish as Cody cut her off getting angry. "No you listen to me! I'm not going to simply just let you go. I've been through hell. I've seen friends die! I nearly got shot on that beach. I'm not going to come this far only for you to dump me."

Taking a deep breath Gwen shook her head. "Everything doesn't revolve around you Cody. God damn it, listen okay." She began to speak with a heavy heart. "I know it sucks, but he was there supporting me through all of this, you weren't. And I know that wasn't under your control but what happened happened. When I go to bed tonight it's going to be with him. Please, be the bigger man and don't make this any harder than it already is okay? I'm sorry." With that Gwen walked away into the darkness, leaving Cody standing there, alone.

In the furthest back corner of the complex sat Heather, she had taken apart her pistol examining all the little pieces laid out in front of her. "That's pretty impressive." A voice called out in front of her. She looked up to see Harold standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked cynically.

Harold walked over and took a seat next to her. "The others don't want to go near you. You scare them, but you don't scare me." Heather didn't bother responding and kept her focus on fixing configuring her pistol back together. "So what were they like?" Harold asked.

"Who?" Heather replied.

"Those you lost in the Peace Tower Condo Complex bombing. I'm right aren't I? Always leading the way throughout the island, not wanting Duncan to sidetrack us, and trying to shoot Chris after he saved us was the real giveaway. It was never just about surviving. You have some kind of personal vendetta against Chris, something he did." Harold went on.

Heather let out a deep sigh. "My whole family."

"Wow, I'm sorry, must have been rough." Harold leaned his head against the wall and really tried to think about the sheer scope of Heather's loss. "I don't blame you for wanting revenge." He then thought for a second, "So what were they like?"

It took a second for Heather to respond. "They were kind. My father was a high level government official. My parents were nice people, but I resented them. My sisters were innocent and kind hearted but I ignored them. I never got to say I'm sorry or goodbye."

Feeling Heather's pain, Harold got up from his seat. "I'll let you be alone. But I just want to say that Chris may be responsible for your pain. The government will be to blame for a lot of others pain, never getting the chance to say goodbye to their sons or daughters." Harold left, after he was well out of sight Heather put down the piece of her gun she was cleaning and began to break down and sob.

_Afterword:_

_I have to admit, this chapter and the next one, were probably the hardest to write yet. I wanted to get a chance to really flesh out the characters. To find out what everyone is feeling. This has been the most interesting story I have written just because I planned it out in the beginning and so far it has deviated very little from the plan. I've known exactly when everyone was going to die, who would live up to this point, and I know exactly how it is all going to end. I'm curious to know what you thought of the story up to chapter 7, from when they first landed on the island to confronting Chris. I really wanted to have someone Sacrifice them self (Owen), Die heroically (Ezekiel), Have a complete breakdown (Izzy), Buckle under pressure (Alejandro), Seek vengeance (Tyler), Die by their own accord (Tyler). I'd also like to take this time to apologize to Katie, Sadie, Lindsey, Sierra, and Justin fans for using their favourite characters as cannon fodder. I tried to limit the amount of cannon fodder as much as possible and still give them respectful deaths, tell me how I did._

_And if you're still reading up to this point I'd like to recommend that you haven't already read and review TOTAL DRAMA GANTZ by randompandattack, a relatively new kill everyone story that is a really solid read, and it's still going on too, highly recommended._


	10. Calm Before The Storm, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own Battle Royale 2: Requiem and all the stuff I'm stealing from it.

Chapter 10

Geoff limped through the dark complex. He used the walls as support. It was a struggle just to keep standing but he couldn't sit back anymore. He didn't have any regrets but wished things had happened differently. She had been avoiding him. Obviously she was upset with him, and for good reason, he wouldn't refute it. Every step he took, the sharp pain in his side, was a constant reminder to how much he knew he had hurt her.

It took a long time but he was finally able to track her down. She was alone in a small room that looked as if it had been occupied before with a makeshift bed. "Bridge," He said softly to get her attention. She raised her head to see him leaning against the door frame.

"You found me," she said back. Geoff pushed off from the wall trying to get to Bridgette but stumbled and nearly fell over. Bridgette needed to get up and grab him to keep him steady. She then guided him down to take a seat on the bed. They looked each other in the eye before Bridgette turned away. "You're an arrogant stubborn bastard!" She exclaimed. She took a deep breath, "You hurt me Geoff. I don't know if I can trust you anymore."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to throw your life away because of me." He tried to explain.

It just made Bridgette more upset, "But you had no problem throwing your life away because of me, you even admitted that was your mentality from the start. You're a big fat hypocrite."

"Please, I care so much about you. You're my dream girl. I made some mistakes but we've been given a second chance here, one I want to spend with you. Fuck, Bridge, I love you." Geoff spoke from the heart.

Tears began to stream down Bridgette's face. Geoff tried to hold her but she pushed him back. "Promise me," She told him, "Promise me you'll never leave me like that again, and I won't take no for an answer this time."

"I promise." With those words spoken Bridgette drove her face into Geoff's chest. He was quick to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. There they stayed in that position for quite a while before finally lying with each other in the bed.

Cody needed some fresh air while at the same time looking for a friend. There was a small balcony on the left side of the complex. He was relieved to see a familiar figure leaning against the railing. Noah stood there with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other. "Since when did you smoke?" Cody asked and he walked right up next to his friend and leaned against the railing next to him.

Noah turned, as he took a puff from his cigarette. "There's a pack of smokes in our gear. You know I always avoided cigarettes because I was afraid that it could kill me in the long term. But since setting foot on this island, things that can kill me in the long term really don't scare me anymore." He passed the bottle of whiskey to Cody. "So any luck with Gwen?"

More than happy to grab the bottle Cody took a big swig and nearly spat it all out. "Nope, any luck with Izzy?"

"None." Noah exasperated.

"Guys like us man," Cody began to vent, "Girls never fucking give us any love. It's all Duncan, Geoff, Trent, those assholes. They have no problems with the ladies. We get nothing. They always win, and we're just a bunch of losers. Fuck'em."

Noah raised the bottle of Whiskey in agreement, "Fuck'em," he then chugged down a couple gulps. "Izzy thinks now that Owen is gone I just want to get in her fucking pants. And you know what? She's right, I do want to get in her pants, I want to rest my head on her shoulder, wrap my arms around her waist, someone to be there and give me support, I'm so fucking tired of having to deal with everything alone."

"In situation we're in now though, I think that's what any guy wants. I know for sure that's what I fucking want." Cody acknowledged. "But we're never that lucky are we?"

Courtney sat alone in a room. She had lost track of LeShawna and didn't feel like walking around the nearly pitch black complex. She had been waiting for when Duncan got tired of his company and came looking for her. The last day had so fucked up in so many ways, now that it was over she didn't know how to interact with him.

It would be a while but finally Duncan appeared at the doorway. He smelled like booze and was obviously intoxicated. He stumbled for a second before he came crashing down next to her. She slowly helped him sit up next to her. She looked at his face and was shocked to see he had been crying. "Do you hate me?" Duncan asked.

"What?" She replied confused. "No," she quickly answered.

"I mean like the real me, from before, like on the bus. I reverted a little back to how I was then. I made fun of the guy who saved Geoff's life. It just made me realise how much of a horrible person I am." Duncan went on clearly under a heavy influence of alcohol.

It took a second for Courtney to think of something to say back. "I don't think you're a horrible person. I just think you had a troubled youth that made you build up this barrier. I don't think the Duncan on the bus is the real you. I think the good hearted, cares a lot about his friends Duncan I saw today is the real Duncan."

Tears began to stream down Duncan's face. "That was a stupid thing to ask. Everything's just been so fucked up. I saw two of my best friends die and the last thing both of them said to me is 'I'm sorry'. I just wish I knew why."

"I wish I could give you a simple answer, but I don't think there is one. But what I can say is that they cared about you. I care about you."

Duncan leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you, for everything."

LeShawna had gone for a walk, she needed time to think. The whole complex was huge, and so empty. Everyone had stayed on the fourth level where Chris had set up camp, with the exception of Eva. "How are you feeling?" A voice rang out in the large barren room. LeShawna looked around in the darkness before pinpointing Izzy sitting on a crate.

"I wish I could say I was fine, compared to most of the others I think I'm doing better but that isn't much." LeShawna said back.

"I know what you mean. I don't think I will ever be fine." Izzy admitted.

An awkward silence fell between the two of them. "I can believe it, you've had it the roughest out all of us, losing Owen like that." LeShawna immediately regretted saying his name, but Izzy didn't seem affected by it. At the very least she didn't show it, she had the same heartbroken expression on her face.

"I miss him, I miss him so badly." Izzy said choking on her words.

LeShawna didn't know what to do, whether to hold her or not. They had never been friends, barely acknowledged each others existence back in high school. But at the same time she had something to say, whether Izzy wanted to hear it or not. "You know Stringbean, Noah, he cares a lot about you, and I mean a lot."

Izzy took a second to compose herself. "I know," she confessed. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't care about him, if Owen hadn't been there, but he isn't anymore. God everything is so fucked up! I just, I can't deal with this shit, not now."

"I just wanted to tell you, because now might be your only chance. I've lost so many friends. I'd hate to see someone lose another, no matter how." LeShawna's head began to fill with thoughts of all the friends she had lost, Justin, Lindsey, Sierra, Alejandro, slowly she began to breakdown. She was surprised to feel Izzy reach her arms around and hold LeShawna tightly. They held onto each other and sobbed, but they felt each others support and in small way, made them feel better.

Trent was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. A figure approached and took a seat right next to him. "What are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"I was trying to clear my head, like we did on that grass. I was able to completely forget about all the shit that had happened, my fear about what was coming. I was living completely in the moment. So far I haven't been able to recreate the feeling, not without you." Trent told her.

Trent sat up and placed his arm around Gwen's shoulder. "I was so scared before, about dying," Gwen said, "I'm still shaking."

"I was scared too, scared to death." Trent confessed. "But, we're here now and alive, I am not going to waste this opportunity." He then began to caress Gwen's arm. At first Gwen seemed hesitant but that quickly went away.

"What if I told you I was a virgin?" Gwen asked.

"What if I told you I was a virgin too?" Trent asked back.

There was a quick pause, "I wouldn't believe it." Gwen declared. It didn't mean much though as they embraced and began removing clothing.

Duncan sat up from where he was lying down. He looked to his side at the bare figure beside him. He got to his feet and put his clothes back on. Duncan left the room and walked through the complex. It was still dark but was starting to fade. He reached into his gear and pulled out the pack of cigarettes. Placing one in his mouth he walked to the balcony. He was surprised to find Noah sitting on the balcony with his back against the railing. Noah's neck was blood red. Obviously he had just had his collar removed. "How are you dealing with our situation?" Noah asked his newly arrived company.

Duncan lit his cigarette and took a large puff from it, "Our situation?"

"Waiting for the unknown, wondering whether we're still going to die, after participating in a race for our lives, trying to get closer to the females we care about, losing our best friend." Noah went on as he reached for a cigarette from his pack.

"Wow," Duncan hadn't realised, "We are in pretty similar situations. And to think, back in high school I hated you."

Duncan tossed Noah his lighter, who was quick to light his smoke. "Oh I fucking hated you."

"To be honest though, it was mostly due to jealousy. I was always jealous of your brains, that you could be whatever you wanted in life, doctor, lawyer, fucking librarian I don't know. My father made it very clear early on in high school that no matter what when I finished I was going to work with him at his security firm. Which I guess is why I rebelled so much at school and shit, because I wasn't free to do what I wanted." Duncan explained.

"Really? I was always jealous of you too. How you were able to do what you wanted and not care about the consequences. All I ever wanted to do in that school was tell that fucking principle off, but never had the guts. But you did, in fact I think you did it a couple times." Noah confessed.

They were both rather surprised by their newly discovered common ground. "Whoa, we're like fucking brothers man." Duncan concluded.

"You and me? Just like brothers? I don't think I would have ever seen that coming." Noah found rather shocking.

_Afterword:_

_Like I said last chapter, these last two have probably been the hardest to write. The dialogue is kind of stiff and awkward at times I'll admit that. Writing this kind of heart to heart conversations is something I'm not that great at but I think with this kind of story it is required._

_I apologize for how slowly my story has been updated recently. I have just moved into a new place and we still don't have internet yet so it is not often I have an opportunity to post anything._


	11. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own Battle Royale 2: Requiem and all the stuff I'm stealing from it.

Chapter 11

Heather had passed out sitting in that same corner. She awoke suddenly to a slight clicking noise. She opened her eyes to see Chris removing the collar off of her neck. He took the collar completely off from her neck. He then noticed Heather had awoken. "Oh, hi, you were already asleep when your turn came and I thought it'd be best if I just dismantled it in your sleep. Harold here helped me to make sure you wouldn't fidget or anything." Chris told her. Heather then looked over her shoulder to see Harold sitting right behind her. "But you didn't move an inch, and now it's all done." Chris said smugly before rising to his feet.

Heather remained speechless as she rubbed her newly collarless neck. Harold got to his feet, "I figured this would be the best way to get your collar removed, for both parties." He explained, "Come on, once Chris disposes of your collar he is finally going let us know what happens next."

It would take a few minutes for everyone to be woken. Soon everyone gathered in the main room on the fourth floor in full gear. "Welcome everyone," Chris greeted them, "Now that your collars are all disposed of and the army is no longer able to hear our plans I won't wait any longer in telling you what happens now.." He walked over to the far wall where there was a stack of crates. Slowly he began to remove them from the pile. Behind them there was a large tarp, reaching the full height of the wall and was about five meters wide. With one big pull he tore the whole tarp down exposing the entrance to a tunnel. "This is your escape route. It's an old tunnel that leads into mountain, stretching from back before the war. It goes all the way back to the mainland."

"And the government doesn't know about it?" Courtney asked.

"It was thought destroyed decades ago. We were able to dig it back up. The government doesn't know we restored it, or else they probably would have used it already. I need to make it clear that it's not going to be as simple as just travelling through it. They are going to be sending a squad of army personnel very soon and you need to cover up your tracks." He explained, "Now here is the plan. I will stay and cover your escape. A ways down the tunnel there is a large stash of dynamite, one of you has to retrieve it and bring the dynamite back. We will rig the whole back section of the complex with dynamite, and I will stay behind and blow it up so they won't be able to find the entrance."

"I'll get the dynamite and bring it back." Duncan volunteered immediately. He held onto his rifle tightly. Chris was not surprised.

"So wait? Chris, you're staying behind?" Gwen asked.

Chris nodded his head. "I am their primary target. They'll put a lot less effort in trying to locate you if I'm not with you. This has all been about me. Plus whoever detonates the dynamite should be on the outside or else the wires would lead the army to the inside of the tunnel. Now I want you all to listen closely to what I am about to say. That army squad could be coming any minute now. I won't be able to fight off a whole squad by myself. I need some of you to stay and fight with me, but you must know chances of survival will be very low. If you agree to stay, you are agreeing to a suicide mission." There was a long silence, as everyone didn't know how to react to the request. They all looked at each other, nobody really sure what to do.

"I'll stay."

Everyone turned and looked at Noah. He walked to the front of the group and stood next to Chris, who gave a nod of approval. Noah then turned and looked at Izzy for a second who had a shocked look on her face.

"I'm staying too,"

Everyone looked at the far right fringe of the group at Heather. She made no effort to walk to the front but instead sat down against the far wall. Chris appeared reluctant but eventually he nodded giving his approval, if only slightly.

More movement at the back of the group as Eva made her way to the front. Harold was very nervous and unsure, practically shaking. He ran in front of Eva stopping her momentarily. "What should I do?" Harold asked.

"Do what your heart tells you to do. I'm staying." Eva advised him. She then proceeded to walk around him and walk up next to Noah.

Still standing in the same place Harold became increasingly uneasy. Everyone stared at him wondering what he was doing. Finally Harold made a decision. He walked right up to LeShawna. "LeShawna, I… I always loved you. And I am staying." He immediately turned and walked to the front with Noah and Eva.

"Okay, that should be enough." Chris declared looking over his volunteers. "Just one last thing there is two entrances leading to the complex one on the left the other on the right. Each entrance is rigged with trigger mines but the triggers are down on the main level. They are to be used only when the army has entered the complex." His volunteers nodded understanding the reasoning. "Good, now say your goodbyes, they very well will be your last."

Duncan walked right up to Noah, he placed his hand on Noah's shoulder, Noah did the same. They both looked into each other's eyes, without saying anything they both nodded.

Geoff walked to Harold and shook his hand. "Every time I tormented you, I want you to know, I'm sorry. You were the bigger man. Good luck." Harold was stunned by Geoff's admission, and didn't know how to respond.

"Thank you," was all Harold could say.

Right next to them Bridgette walked up to Eva. "I hope you find what you've been looking for." Bridgette then proceeded to give Eva a hug. Eva was surprised, she was not used to that kind of physical contact. However she was very thankful for it.

Cody ran up to Noah and tackled him into a hug. "This can't be goodbye not after everything we've been through." Tears began to swell up in Cody's eyes.

"It's okay Cody," Noah tried to comfort his friend. "I hope this isn't goodbye either. But in case it is, I want you take care, don't forget me."

"I'll never forget you." Cody called out as he started to get a grip on his emotions. The two broke their embrace. Cody walked over to where the others were standing by the entrance to the tunnel. Once he joined them they all have one final look back at the five remaining in the complex.

"We'll never forget any of you." Bridgette felt she needed to say. With that she turned and headed into the tunnel. The others slowly turned and headed into the tunnel as well, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, LeShawna, Trent, Gwen, Cody, until the only one left was Izzy. She just stood there, staring at Noah. She was looking as if she was going to say something but in the end just let out a sigh before walking into the tunnel and out of sight.

And so all those who remained were Chris, Noah, Heather, Eva, and Harold. They formed a circle in the middle of the main room of the complex. They all started looking over their equipment making sure they were locked and loaded. Chris waited little time before getting right down to business. "Alright, we set up those barricades out front so that anyone trying to get to the complex has one liner path to get there. That means they'll be easy targets. All along the front wall we have vantage points looking directly down at the path. None of them are perfect and you will be open for enemy fire. Those further to the left side give the better view but you're more open to attack. Pick your location wisely."

They began to move towards the front wall which wasn't much of a wall. The front of the complex like the guard posts before it had little actual concrete walls on the side. Most of the wall was made from makeshift sheets of steel. The walls only stretched about four meters high leaving a big open space between four meters and the ceiling. Harold took his position the furthest left giving him the best view but most prone to attack. He was okay with it though, he knew his chances of survival were almost zero. So might as well have the biggest impact you can.

About five meters to Harold's right was Eva, next to her was Chris, then Noah. The furthest right was Heather. However besides Chris, Heather was the best shot, so she was still very deadly.

"Hey Chris?" Noah called out once they were all in position. "I was just thinking? Why don't they just bomb this place?"

"This is reinforced concrete. This structure was built during the war to withstand bombings. It's also built into the mountain. They drop some very expensive bombs on this place they're still going have to send a squad to make sure they actually killed everyone. And since they weren't even willing to waste sending actually trained military personnel against us and sent you kids instead. I doubt they'd want to waste those valuable resources like missiles, which let me tell you are hell ah expensive." Chris explained to him.

Harold wondered for a second before asking, "But what about those collars? I mean they seemed like pretty sophisticated machinery, I doubt they could be made for cheap. Was reinstalling the TBR really cost efficient?"

"To be honest I have no idea why they decided to start up TBR again. When they were considering it before with the war against America there was plenty of debate and we had our informants on it right when somebody even pitched the idea. This time it seems to have come out of nowhere." Chris admitted.

"Maybe it was because of your bombings? Did you ever consider that?" Heather cynically called out from the back of the group. Everyone was surprised by her outburst.

It took a second before Chris responded, "Every fucking minute. But then I think about the thousands of classes that would have been participating if we hadn't put a stop to the war. Was it worth it? I try to convince myself so."

Silence fell over the group, each of them looked down their sights at the ground below. Up on the fourth floor they were able to see down the path up the hill, to the ruined buildings at the base, and the edge of the forest. Noticing a little scuffling between the trees Eva tightly gripped her rifle. "They're here."

Everyone's eyes were now glued to the edge of the forest, waiting for the first figures to appear. "Alright boys and girls, this is it!" Chris called out as he began to look down the sight of his sniper rifle. "Get ready to get some revenge."

_Afterword_

_I know what you're thinking. "What the hell? You had to end the chapter there! Right before the action!" Sorry about that. It has been a while since there was any action. (all the way back to chapter 6! Wow!)_

_So yeah, after writing it, I will admit that the whole "tunnel to the mainland" is kind of weird and a bit of a copout. However this is not something I thought of, it is directly taken from BR2, in which they give even less explanation. I honestly was too lazy to think of any kind of alternative, so roll with it! It also allows some great scenes, like the goodbye scene in this chapter and another next chapter. I am curious to know what you thought of my choices of people to stay, were they good? were you surprised by who volunteered? did they make sense? let me know!  
_

_One of the problems of BR2 is that halfway through the film they completely switch the focus from the students to the rebels with the exception of the protagonist Takuma Aoi. The students left alive are stuck in the background with little exposition until the final battle at the end. There was nothing like the last two chapters in BR2. To rectify this in my story I made it so that there was only one rebel (left alive) instead of a whole army. By eliminating the rebels I was able to focus completely on the students and we'd grow greater attachment to them._

_Finally to answer Vvam's question: I wanted it to be heavily heavily implied that they had sex but not directly said. The same thing with Geoff and Bridgette just a lot less obvious._


	12. Our Last Dance

_This is the beginning of the end._

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own Battle Royale 2: Requiem and all the stuff I'm stealing from it.

Chapter 12

"Hold your fire until I say." Chris called out to the others. Chris looked to his left, where Noah stood, then Heather at the far side. Chris then turned to his right, where Eva stood right next to him, and Harold at the far right. Their fingers rubbed against the triggers of their guns. The soldiers began to exit the forest and make their way to the complex. There were dozens of them. As the soldiers moved through the open grass and up to the ruins they began to fire their guns at the complex. The teens were quick to duck to avoid fire, except Heather, she remained poised.

The soldiers were fast. They traveled in a tight formation. It did not take long for them to reach the ruins. The soldiers entered into the tight path up the hill to the complex. The teens got more nervous the closer the soldiers came. Eva's trigger finger was twitching. Noah's whole body began to shake which made it hard for him to aim at any specific target.

"Now!" Chris yelled out as he pulled down the trigger of his rifle. Chris blew the head of the leader, cocked, shot, cocked, shot, the next two closed soldiers were dead on the ground too.

Bullets rained down from the complex as the teens fired their automatic rifles. The soldiers struggled to find any kind of cover. Heathers bullets were the most accurate of the students and most deadly, almost as fast as Chris, Heather bagged three of them. She tried to feel no emotion, be an empty shell, of death.

At the other side of the complex, Harold had the clearest shot. One soldier struggled to find cover. He was Harold's first kill. It did not give Harold any satisfaction, not yet anyway, he needed that second kill. When a soldier peeked out of cover Harold splattered him with bullets. Satisfaction finally swept over him. Statistically he had served a purpose, done something. He had taken out two of their guys by himself, 2 for 1. When two enemies tried to tend to a wounded, Harold was given an easy two addition to his count. As he fired down at the rest he began to yell out at the top of his lungs in a warcry, "Ahhh!"

Noah was not doing as well. He was finding it really hard to actually aim for another human being. Instead he found himself aiming over heads and at their cover. When a stray bullet of his collided with the skull of a soldier, Noah paused for a second. Taking deep breaths Noah didn't know how to feel. He decided anger was the only suitable emotion.

Anger was flowing through Eva's blood. She didn't care where her bullets were going. She didn't even bother aiming she just fired her gun in the soldiers general direction. Just the sheer act of fighting back was enough for her. This was what she needed, and had hoped for, a chance to fight for something she believed in. She belonged in this kind of organized chaos. Two soldiers fell from her bullets.

As the first wave was nearly decimated a second wave of soldiers began their ascent up the path. It was hard for Noah to concentrate. He had so many thoughts running through his head. One such thought was that if Chris hadn't seen the teens' collars, they wouldn't have made it all the way up to the complex alive.

The numbness of Heather's body, mind, and soul was even starting to scare Heather herself. There was a time when all this killing and bloodshed would have horrified her. But those days were long gone, she was a hollow version of what she once was. The only emotions she could feel were regret and contempt.

Firing his gun towards the second wave Harold continued his battlecry. Another soldier fell to the ground seemingly from his gun. One of the few remaining soldiers from the first wave made a mad dash towards the left entrance of the complex. The guy ran right down the sight of Harold, who unloaded the rest of his clip on him but without any hits. Eva fired some shots on the guy, one of her bullets grazed the soldier's shoulder, the man seemed unfazed and kept going at the same pace.

Chris put the man in his sights. He followed the guy's movement with his rifle, waiting for the single shot. Harold knelt down into cover as he reloaded his gun. He eyed the left side staircase, realizing his vulnerability. With only a few feet to go, Chris had to stick his entire body out the window to track the soldier. Just a single shot, Chris wasn't happy with it's execution but it did the job. His bullet struck the man in the chest right below the neck. The soldier squandered around a little with a fountain of blood gushing out before finally collapsing on the floor.

Still reloading his gun Harold peeked his head out the window down to see the dead soldier's body in front of him directly below on the ground. With relief Harold began to retract his head back behind on cover. In passing something caught Harold's attention. His eyes widened as he saw a soldier aim an RPG directly at him. "Get Down!" Harold cried to the others as he tried to jump out of his position. The rocket flew right into the left side of the building. The explosion engulfed Harold sending his body flying against the back wall.

"Harold!" Eva yelled out, but no response came from the motionless corpse. Thanks to Harold's warning Eva was able to duck down enough that even though she was tossed by the explosion, she avoided any major injury.

Looking at the dead boy's corpse Chris turned right back to his scope. He quickly surveyed the area until he found the bastard holding the RPG. Fuelled with rage Chris fired three bullet's into the guy, making sure he was dead. Chris then made sure the two nearest soldiers were just as dead.

With Harold gone and Eva still recuperating from the blast, the defender's left side had become exposed. Heather ran from her position over to the opposite side. On the way over she glanced at the nerd boy's body. A single tear ran down her cheek as she ran to take over his position. When she got there though she began to get barraged by bullets making it hard for her to get out of cover and get any good shots off, instead necessitated to sticking her gun out of cover and firing randomly, which proved to be inefficient.

About half a dozen soldiers made a break for the left side entrance. Chris fired the last of his bullets striking one of them. He knelt down and quickly reloaded his gun. Knowing he wasn't going to be fast enough he took pre-emptive measures and began running towards the left side staircase. He dropped his sniper rifle and grabbed an automatic in passing. "I'm heading for the trigger to the mines!"

Eva had picked herself up and been able to snap back to reality. She took her place directly next to where Heather was standing. "I'm going too!" Heather called out as she abandoned her station and ran after Chris. This left Eva and Noah who fired down on the lead group, Eva was able to shoot their leader, making the small squad hesitate for a second.

Chris became very aware of Heather's presence as she darted right behind him. He just ignored her and began his decent down the stairs. "Do you think you're better than these people?" Heather asked as she followed closely behind. "You've both orchestrated atrocities."

Without looking back or slowing down Chris coldly replied, "Yes, I mourn the victims of the bombings I perpetrated every night. Do you think Hatchet is going to mourn you all after sending you here."

Completely filling with rage, Heather aimed her rifle down and fired three bullets into the back of Chris. Collapsing forward Chris's body tumbled down the remaining stairs leading onto the second floor. Heather darted down the stairs, "Do you think mourning them is enough? Mourning won't bring back all the people you killed!" She screamed at him in rage. When she reached the bottom she was surprised to find Chris still alive.

With the last of his strength Chris looked Heather directly in the eyes and said "You're right, mourning them won't bring them back to life. But killing me won't either." The last of his life escaped his body. Heather dropped to her knees. She did not know how to feel, but all she could do was cry.

Heather heard the sound of men entering the complex down below. She rose to her feet and continued her decent down to the bottom floor. She ran down the final set of stairs. When she finally stepped onto the ground floor in front of her the soldiers were entering the building. Without a moment to lose Heather saw trigger for the mines to her left. She made a last ditch plunge towards the trigger as at least one of the soldiers began firing at her. Grasping the trigger she pushed down the button causing a huge explosion in the front of the hallway where all the soldiers were. Dust and debris flew Heather's way as she covered herself as best she could.

When the dust settled she looked to see the whole front entranceway completely caved in, it would take a while before anyone else would be able break through. Slowly she stood up only to feel a sharp pain in her thigh, where she had been shot. Trying her hardest to overcome the pain she pulled herself up and started to ascend back up the stairs.

Meanwhile back in the cave the group of teens finally reached the stockpile of dynamite. Duncan waited no time and began to pack as much dynamite as he could. However he was stopped by Courtney who placed her hands over his. "Please, Duncan, I don't want you to go back there."

"I have to, we need to cover our tracks and I promised Chris." Duncan tried to explain.

Courtney just shook her head. "But you could die! I don't want you to be running back there all by yourself. What if everyone else is already dead? You'll just be running into a death trap. I don't want to lose you!"

"I can't abandon them! Noah, Harold, Eva, I used to torment and make fun of them. Now they're back there dying and I can't accept it. I can't accept they're dying to save me." Duncan explained. An expression of sorrow appeared on Courtney's face when she realized she wasn't going to be able to talk him out of it.

"I'm going with you." Izzy declared as she walked up to Duncan. Everyone was stunned as they turned and looked at her. "That way you're not going in alone. Besides, there's something I need to tell someone before it's too late." She then walked over and started grabbing dynamite.

The others just stood there. Bridgette and Geoff held onto each other tightly but what Bridgette couldn't see was that Geoff had his fist clenched. Angry because of his injury and because of his promise, he felt so useless. LeShawna shook her head, she wanted to help, but knew Harold was staying for her and didn't want that action to go in vain.

Trent knew that two wasn't going to be enough. He let go of Gwen and sighed as he took a step forward. An arm reached out blocking him from moving any further. Trent turned his head to see it was Cody with his arm stretched. "Cody?" was all Trent could mutter.

"You have something to lose, I don't," was all the explanation Cody gave as he walked forward in Trent's place to Izzy and Duncan.

Not sure how to reach to Cody's actions Gwen tried to talk some sense into him. "You don't have to do this." She tried to reason.

Turning back briefly Cody looked at Gwen with cold eyes. "You made your decision, now it's time I became the bigger man and made mine." Cody replied. Gwen was shocked and speechless, leaving her to hang her head and not look up.

It did not take long for Duncan, Izzy, and Cody to be fully packed with explosives. They made sure they were locked and loaded. Duncan reached for Courtney and pulled her in to one final kiss. "Goodbye, I'll be back, I promise." And with that the trio turned and began to run back towards the complex. Those left remained still as they watched the trio disappear from sight. LeShawna walked over and placed her hand on Courtney's shoulder, to comfort her.

Running back all Duncan could think about was how he was a horrible person for lying to her.

Heather slowly made her way up the final set of stairs. When she reached the top floor she was surprised to see Eva and Noah both aiming their rifles at her. "Oh thank god it's you." Noah said relieved, he then turned his rifle back down at the advancing forces.

"What took you so long? We thought you guys were goners. Where is Chris?" Eva asked as Heather limped over to the front of the building.

"He's dead." She replied. Both Eva and Noah hung their heads for a second.

Noah's attention was then shifted when he saw Heather was limping and was bleeding from the leg. "You've been shot! Are you okay?" He questioned.

"I'll live." She said back trying to ignore the terrible pain, it was easier for her than most, and she felt so much pain anyway. She took a seat on one of the crates against the front wall. Sitting there she had a clear view down below.

"Damn it Duncan!" Eva yelled out in frustration, "Where is that bastard?" An Explosion hit the outside wall of the complex where Noah and Eva were. Both of them were rocked to the floor as dust and debris covered their bodies. Heather looked down on the ground and fired a round towards where she thought the RPG came.

Slowly both Eva and Noah picked themselves up off the ground. Noah felt a horrible ringing in his ears. Eva on the other hand had to pull a large piece of metal shrapnel out of her shoulder with a loud cry.

Heather noticed at least five soldiers starting a dash towards the right entrance to the complex. She fired her rifle at them, sending one to the ground. A bullet from the ground struck Heather's ear. She winced in pain as she reached for the bloody mess on the side of her head.

Even with a hurt shoulder Eva was strong enough to stand back up carrying her rifle, she fired it down at random towards the path. Noah was finding it harder to shake off the effects from the explosion. When Heather was finally able to regain her concentration she looked down the sight of her rifle and saw the group of soldiers had already entered the complex. "Fuck!" she called out.

An echoing sound rang out in the complex. All the teens looked to the staircase, where the sound of soldiers running up the stairs rang out. Heather tried to pick herself off the crate but it was impossible to move her leg. Noah had finally gotten to his feet holding his rifle when he saw Eva dart by him heading to the right staircase.

"I got this!" Eva called out as she ran to the top of the staircase. Looking down she was shocked to see the four soldiers had already reached the stairs below her. Their rifles aimed up directly at her. She unloaded her gun firing down at them as her body was rattled with bullets, striking her at all points. She dropped to her knees, from there somehow she fired her grenade from the launcher on her gun. The grenade struck down decimating what was left of the four soldiers and partially destroyed part of the staircase. Eva collapsed forward down onto the top couple steps.

"Eva!" Noah cried out, he and Heather could just looked on in horror after witnessing what Eva endured.

Even after being struck numerous times though Eva still had the strength left to call out to the others. "It's okay. I'm happy, I died for a reason. I won't be forgotten. This was the closure I had been searching for." Her body finally went limp as the last of her strength finally gave out.

Noah crouched down in cover. Seeing both Harold die and then Eva was too much for him as he began to breakdown and cry. Heather watched him and envied him. She wished to be able feel so much raw emotion. People were dying all around her and she was finding it so difficult to really feel any emotion. In complete frustration Heather struck her wound as hard as possible to fill her body with pain, the only thing that was truly real anymore for her.

**Boy 6, Harold – DEAD**

**Girl 6, Eva – DEAD**

_Afterword:_

_I felt it a fitting ending for Eva to go down guns blazing. So this is it, the final battle. Next chapter will be the climax of the story. Then the final chapter will wrap the story up and I'll reflect on the story as a whole, give some useless facts/trivia. I promise next chapter more death, destruction, and a little twist._

_I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It's always nice to have you're support. I know this story isn't the easiest to read with all the pain and suffering._


	13. Best Of You

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own Battle Royale 2: Requiem and all the stuff I'm stealing from it.

Chapter 13

Running through the tunnel Duncan was not going to let anyone down. He knew DJ and Tyler thought they had let him down, that's why they apologized before dying. What they didn't realize though was they didn't let Duncan down, he let them down. That wasn't going happen again. He was prepared to fight to the death, in fact he planned on it.

Izzy was filled with regret and felt weak. She watched her boyfriend sacrifice himself for her. But he didn't do it just for her, he did it for everyone. What did she do to honour him? She shunned those he died to protect. Most of all she pushed the one good thing left in her life out, the young man who was back there fighting for her. She needed to say she was sorry and how much she cared about him. That wasn't all, she needed to do her own part. Fight to save those Owen died to protect.

If Cody said he wasn't scared, he'd have been lying. He was terrified, but he was determined. He might not have been there for Gwen when she was traveling across the island, but he was here for her now.

Back in the complex Noah picked himself up. With tears still in his eyes he began to fire down at the soldiers below him. This time he no problems aiming for the men advancing. And when a soldier fell to his bullets Noah didn't have any remorse. There was no moral quarry inside his head. He just reloaded his gun, and then jumped right back up shooting at those on the ground, striking another soldier in the forehead.

Heather turned her attention back to the fight at hand. Unlike Noah she had never had any problems killing those below. She unloaded the rest of her clip, raining bullets at those below. When she looked down at her pack she saw she had run out of ammo. "I'm out! Shit!" She called out to Noah tossing her gun aside.

Always a quick thinker Noah looked back inside the complex. With Heather's leg she couldn't move. One lone fully loaded sniper rifle lay on the ground not far from where Noah was positioned. "Take this one!" He called out as he ran over and grabbed the gun. He lobbed it over to Heather who caught it with ease. He then tossed some spare sniper ammo that was nearby as well. She looked over the gun and gave a nod of approval to Noah. Deep down she did not know how to feel, using Chris' gun.

She cocked the rifle and looked down the sight. She aimed and fired at soldier moving through cover. The target was off. She made her adjustments and did not miss the second time.

Noah made his way back to the front of the complex. He got a good look around and it looked so empty with just the two of them, even compared to when the five started the battle. "So this is it huh?" Noah called out to Heather as he went back into cover. "Just you and me left. When we started out on this island did you ever peg the two of us together at the end?"

Tracking a running soldier Heather pulled the trigger but her shot missed allowing the soldier to get behind a good thing of cover. Having to search for another target Heather took the opportunity to answer Noah, while not turning her attention away from down her scope. "Honestly no." Heather replied, "I never thought you'd make it as far as you have."

"It's okay, neither did I," Noah admitted. Noah popped out of cover and fired the remainder of his clip. He retreated back into cover and began to reload his gun once again. "Any regrets?"

Heather was not really paying much attention. Her mind could not get over how nice Chris' rifle felt in her hands. How fitting of an end it was. Just like how she became her father, she had become Chris. One of the children of these soldiers, killed by her hands, would probably swear revenge. And yet somehow, she really did not care. At that moment a soldier began a dash for the complex, she followed him with her gun and sent a bullet through his chest.

Finished reloading his rifle Noah jumped out of cover and began firing. At the corner of his eye he saw a soldier holding an RPG aiming at them. Heather was occupied with the soldier up close and didn't see him. "Look out!" Noah had to lean at a tough angle to get the guy in his sights, practically leaning completely out the window. Without even getting a good shot he fired, the guy stumbled forward after being hit. A second shot delivered by Heather, who now had him in her sights, sent the guy crashing to the ground.

Unknowingly Noah had left himself open. A bullet struck him right above the heart. Another hit his lower right abdomen. Noah stumbled backwards before falling back onto the ground. Gasping for air he cried out in pain. Heather's eyes widened, but her injured leg meant she could only watch.

He just lied there with his tearful eyes as his face became paler. In a cry of pain he pulled himself into an upright sitting position. From there he shifted himself over until he could rest his back up against a large wooden create. The sound of gunfire echoed through the room. "Any regrets?" Noah called out faintly.

Heather was surprised by his voice. She stared at his motionless body sitting up against the crate. "A lot, you?" She answered.

"Just one."

The sound of feet running came from the tunnel entrance. Heather looked over to see Izzy sprint out of the tunnel followed by Duncan and Cody, with their guns pointed high. Something quickly caught Izzy's attention. "Noah!" She ran straight to his side, Cody followed closely behind.

Duncan though kept his momentum going and ran straight for the front of the complex. From there he began to shoot like a madman at the soldiers on the path, screaming at the top of his lungs, sending two bullet ridden bodies to the ground. "That's for DJ you motherfuckers!"

Izzy dropped down right next Noah. He turned his head and looked at her right in the eyes. "Izzy?"

"Oh my god, Noah, please don't die." Izzy cried.

Cody began to rustle through his pack for bandages. He pulled some out and did as quick and dirty a job bandaging as he could. "Noah, you're going to be okay buddy." Tears streaked down Cody's cheek.

"It's good to see you again, Cody, but you got a job to do." Noah said as his voice was fading. He then gave a slight nod to Cody. Wiping away his tears Cody nodded back. Cody then got to his feet and headed to the entrance to start planting the dynamite.

Finally getting to the end of his clip Duncan turned back to the far wall where Cody had begun planting the explosives. He then looked over at Heather. Without saying anything Heather just motioned him to back wall. Duncan started to make his way over but stopped for a second in front of Noah and Izzy. Noah raised his head a little and looked at Duncan. "Brothers?"

Clenching his fist Duncan nodded, "Brothers." He then turned his focus to the back wall and took out some dynamite.

Izzy stayed at Noah's side. She tried to keep her composure as she began to speak. "Noah, I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry. Everything I put you through. I know you just cared about me. You're the only reason for me to want to keep living, which is why I pushed you away. I didn't want to keep living. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Noah he muttered. He then let off the faintest of smirks, "You're beautiful you know that?"

His words made Izzy lose her composure and she hung her head and sobbed uncontrollably. After a moment she looked up and saw Noah's head rested back against the crate with the last of the glimmer gone from his eyes. "Noah? …Noah!" Izzy screamed. Everyone turned and looked at Izzy, then at Noah.

"NO!" Cody yelled as he ran and dropped beside Izzy right next to Noah. Cody outstretched his hand but quickly retracted it. He then held onto Izzy as they both wept. Duncan punched the wall in anger next to where he hand planted an explosive. Slowly Cody stood up, he rose Izzy to her feet with him. Izzy broke their embrace, allowing Cody to go back to the far wall.

Izzy stood there for a second and surveyed the area. She then looked over at Heather who she hadn't even noticed was there. "The others?" Izzy asked.

"All dead." Heather informed her. Izzy shook her head. The other two heard this as well but didn't say anything. Izzy slowly picked up her rifle and walked over to the front of the complex near Heather. She made sure her gun was locked and loaded before spraying those below with bullets. Izzy did not even bother to aim. Just firing the gun was enough.

Those below had suffered major casualties. But with only two guns instead of five shooting down at them the soldiers were advancing slowly. It would not be long before they'd be able to make a large scale advance into the complex. Duncan was getting ever more frustrated. Not only did they need to collapse the entrance to the tunnel but also all the wall around it so it wouldn't be immediately obvious where the entrance was. The task of placing all those explosives was a long and tedious.

A grenade flew up and through a window onto the floor. It dropped right near Heather but she was unable to do anything except cower in fear. Izzy made a desperate lung at the grenade, she just barely able to grab it and lob it back out the window. It exploded down onto two unsuspecting soldiers.

Trying to regain her composure Heather looked back down the scope of her gun. Many soldiers took the opportunity provided by the grenade's distraction to advance forward. Heather saw a couple make their way into the right side entrance. "Fuck! We got hostiles heading into the complex, right entrance."

Everyone turned and looked at the right staircase. Duncan then turned to Heather. "What about the mines? Have you set them off yet?" Heather shook her head. "Okay, I'm going to go and detonate them."

"No, I'll go." Cody interjected. "Izzy take over for me." Before Duncan could mount any kind of protest Cody had already ran to the top of the staircase. Izzy quickly turned her attention over from the front to the back and continued where Cody left off in planting the explosives.

Cody gasped for a second as he past the corpse of Eva. It then took him a second to make it through the other bodies and destruction on the top set of stairs. He ran down the stairs as fast he could without falling down. He paused suddenly on the second floor as he heard footsteps coming up towards him. He brought his gun up and aimed down at the stairs below. A soldier turned the corner right into the sights of Cody. On pure reflex Cody fired a burst of bullets into the guy, who dropped forward to the ground.

Looking down Cody saw that his whole body was shaking. He tried his best to ignore it and kept on his decent down. When he stood on top the final set of stairs he wasn't sure how to approach it. He decided the best method was to sprint down. When he reached the bottom level there in the hallway stood three soldiers. His heart pounding Cody fired his gun in their direction, killing the first one instantly. They fired back, striking Cody in the arm and leg. In desperation Cody fired his grenade launcher.

The explosion sent Cody flying backwards dust and debris covered the hallway. Still dazed, Cody saw the trigger for the mines right by him. He reached over in pain and picked it up. After picking him up another object close by caught his attention, a mine. Cody sat up and leaned his back against the wall. "Cody? What's taking so long? Hurry up and get back here!" he heard Duncan say through his walkie-talkie.

Cody reached into his pack and pulled his out. "That's a Negative," Cody replied.

"What? Cody what are you doing?" Duncan yelled, Izzy looked over with a worried expression.

Cody could hear footsteps entering slowly into the complex. He couldn't see them though because of all the dust in the air. "Come on, Duncan," Cody whispered back. "You and I both knew volunteering to come back was a one way trip." Cody dropped the walkie-talkie and held onto the trigger firmly. The footsteps were getting closer. A smile appeared on Cody's face, he was thinking about Gwen. Happy thoughts, he wanted to die happy, without delay he pushed down the button.

The explosion rocked the whole complex a little, weakened by the first. Duncan hung his head, as Izzy began to wipe away tears, "Cody… it can't be…" she wept. Duncan's hands gripped his gun tightly. He than ran back over to the front and shot down at those below letting out another scream of anger. A soldier felt the full force of this, with a bullet to the neck. Cody's last words had really struck Duncan. Cody was right, and Duncan was ready to fulfill his role.

Taking a deep breath Duncan hurried back over to the tunnel and turned to Izzy. "Cody gave us a little time. Wait here and finish up with the last of the explosives, I'm going to pick up Heather and bring her here. Then you two will head into the tunnel."

"What about you?" Izzy asked.

Duncan reached down and picked up the remote detonator. "I'm staying."

Seeing the determination in his eyes Izzy nodded. Duncan then ran over to where Heather was still sitting on that crate. "Heather, come on I'm going to take you to the tunnel, Izzy will help you escape."

"I can't, not after everything I've done." Heather replied.

Duncan was surprised by her statement. "Don't you get it, I'm going to stay here and sacrifice myself to save you." He put it bluntly.

"But you don't want to save me!" Heather protested.

"Yes I do!" Duncan tried to convince her.

"No, not after you learn of the things I've done. My father was one of the victims of the Peace Tower bombings, no. He was the target, the man who orchestrated the revival of Total Battle Royal for the war. Months later some of my father's government friends came to me wanting my support for a new revival, to go after Chris, the ultimate punishment for him. Instead of refusing, blinded by the need for revenge I agreed. It's a lot easier to convince powerful old men of something when you use a young attractive female to do the convincing. Then after they approved our proposal I volunteered to take part, wanting to kill Chris myself. And I did, I killed Chris. You understand? Everyone died here because of me, it's all my fault."

Shocked, Duncan didn't know what to say, he couldn't say anything. His hand opened up and the remote dropped out of it. Heather was quick to snatch it. Duncan took a step backwards, and then another. Finally he turned completely around and headed back to the tunnel.

Izzy was surprised to see Duncan come without Heather. "What's going on? Why is Heather staying?"

Duncan did not stop and kept walking into the tunnel with Izzy close behind, "Redemption."

After the others were a safe distant in the tunnel Heather looked down at the detonator in her hands. She thought about how blinded she was by revenge, and how little satisfaction came with it. Then she thought about the nerd, Harold who somehow understood her, Eva and Noah, who both died protecting her. Then she thought about her family, how much she loved them, and how much she missed them. Then she pressed down on the detonator. The entire back wall erupted in a grand explosion. The blast sent dust and debris flying through the complex and out the windows, part of the ceiling collapsed.

When the dust started settled, Heather found herself lying on the floor. She heard the footsteps coming from the staircase. Still disoriented she took out her pistol. Unable to aim she simply fired the six shots, one after the other until her gun was out. She just continued to lie there until she saw a figure walking her way. Her eyes widened as she raised her pistol up to fire, but there were no bullets. Without of options she tossed her gun as hard as she could throw at the figure.

The gun hit him directly in the chest and simply bounced off. The figure let out a laugh.

"Hatchet…" Heather said under her breath.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Don't expect any special treatment now because of who your father was. You knew the rules when you signed up." Hatchet took out his pistol and aimed it right down at her. "And the punishment for abandoning the game, is death. So? Any last words?"

"Fuck you!"

Hatchet's finger pressed down on the trigger. The single bullet struck her right between the eyes. Her head shot backwards before falling limp onto the ground. Hatchet just stood there as he put his pistol away. Other soldiers began to gather around him.

"Sir, we found Chris' body in the staircase. He's dead. And there is no sign of the other missing students."

Hatchet nodded his head in approval. "Good job, boys. We got our target. Take it easy for a second. Then start looking for those teens. Best to start with this wall here, they must have blown it up for a reason. You'll all be getting a medal for this one."

**Boy 2, Noah – DEAD**

**Boy 11, Cody – DEAD **

**Girl 12, Heather – DEAD**

_Afterword:_

_My favourite trope: Redemption through death. So how was that for a little twist at the end? That Heather didn't just know about the TBR happening, she helped organize it too. How many people were expecting me to kill Noah and Cody too? _

_Next chapter will just be a small concluding scene. Then I hope to talk a little bit about the story as a whole and give some trivia/interesting facts. I also want to answer any questions, criticisms, feedback that you might have. So if you have anything to say/ask make sure to leave a review. Since the story is pretty much over I'd like as many people who have been reading this story to leave a review. If you don't have anything to say/ask here are three questions you can answer._

_1 Who was your favourite character?_

_2 What was your favourite scene?_

_3 At least one thing you would have done differently._

_I look forward to reading people's responses._


	14. The Sunset After The War

Remember this story?

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of its characters. Nor do I own Battle Royale 2: Requiem and all the stuff I'm stealing from it.

Chapter 14

The sun had started to set as the teens waited desperately outside of the tunnel exit. They were on the side of a rocky hill with the sea in view. Geoff and Bridgette held onto each other sitting on the ground. Gwen rested in Trent's arms as they leaned against a rock. Courtney remained restless pacing around and LeShawna sat on a bolder alone.

No one said a word, silence filled the air. They were all caught up in their thoughts wondering when those who had stayed behind would return. They were aware most would were not coming back, but that few. They waited desperately for their return, for the thought of no one coming back was the scariest of all. Since leaving the cave they had spoken very little. They did not know how long they were willing to wait. Some were willing to wait a lifetime.

Commotion came from inside. Everyone's heads immediately turned and looked at the tunnel entrance. This was the first moment Geoff thought that if they failed at covering their tracks, that those could be foot soldiers headed their way. That thought though quickly vanished as two dark figures could be seen running towards the outside. Everyone's hearts started to pound at the sight of two living beings and their worst fears put to rest. Those few seconds when they could not make out the identity of either of their classmates seemed to last an eternity.

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled, tears filled her eyes as she ran and tackled him into a hug. "You're alive, I can't believe it. I thought you were dead for sure," she cried, but for these tears were different, they were tears of joy.

Duncan held onto her as tightly as he could. Words can not explain how good it felt for him. "Me too," he whispered so low even Courtney could barely hear.

Izzy took a deep breath standing next to Duncan. She looked at the others who were all staring at her. "Just the two of you?" Gwen was barely about to muster to ask, her voice sounded as if the last of her soul was nearly escaping her. In what Izzy could only describe as one of the hardest actions she ever forced herself to do, she nodded.

Immediately Gwen broke down, her knee's gave out and she dropped to the floor. "Cody… he's dead." She began to cry uncontrollably. "No! It can't be! He died because of me! It's all my fault!" She began to go into hysterics. Trent grabbed her and brought her into his arms but she resisted him. She punched at him with all her strength trying to break his grasp. "No! Don't fucking touch me! This is your fault! You made me chose between you!"

No matter how hard Gwen's punches were Trent did not let go. "His death is not your fault, nor is it mine." Trent told her in a stern voice. "It's nobody's fault. He chose to sacrifice himself, for you, for us. He was the bravest, kindest man I'll ever know. All he ever wanted was for you to be happy. He has given us this chance, and I won't allow it to go to waste."

After hearing Trent's words, Gwen stopped resisting. She held onto Trent with all her strength and continued to cry. Trent kept his firm grasp and pulled them even closer.

LeShawna walked up to Izzy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did you get your chance to say what you needed to say."

Izzy pulled LeShawna into a hug. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry about Harold."

LeShawna just shook her head. "If only he had told me earlier." Their embrace became stronger as tears began to fall from their eyes, remembering those who they lost.

Over to the side stood Bridgette and Geoff, they had remained silent watching the others. Bridgette let out a sigh before looking up at the sky. "I'll always remember you Eva, I promise."

Once Duncan and Courtney finally broke their embrace, Duncan walked over to Geoff. Duncan extended a hand which Geoff swatted away and gave Duncan a bear hug. "I thought I lost you bro." Geoff said as he began to cry. "I love you man."

"I love you too man. I'm just glad it's over with." Duncan said as the two best friends held onto each other before finally letting go.

"But is it really over?" Trent asked.

"This story is over, but the next one is just beginning." Duncan said as he and the others all looked forward.

**Winners:**

**Boy 1, Duncan Boy 5, Trent Boy 9, Geoff**

**Girl 2, Courtney Girl 3, Bridgette Girl 5, LeShawna Girl 7, Gwen Girl 9, Izzy**

_Afterword:_

_Well that's my story. I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed it. I had a lot of fun writing it and am very pleased I actually finished it. Like I said before I wanted to make a kill everyone story that was really sad and depressing, and I think on that front I was very successful. I also wanted people to grow very attached to these characters and feel sad when they died, tell me how I did on that front. Now I get a chance to reflect on my story as a whole._

_The story actually deviated very little from my original plan, I had the kill list all worked out before I started writing. The only characters I felt unsure about whether or not to kill were Duncan, Geoff and Bridgette. I thought about killing these characters, especially Duncan but in the end decided the ending I chose with Heather staying instead I liked more._

_Eight survivors in my personal opinion is too high. I would have loved to have shorted the list down to five or less survivors but each one provided motivation to another character who dies and Duncan: Courtney and Geoff – Duncan, Gwen and Trent – Cody, Bridgette – Eva, Izzy – Noah, LeShawna – Harold. Without them living those who volunteer to stay behind would not have any motivation to stay and fight._

_There was actually an alternative ending halfway through when I wasn't sure whether I wanted to continue the story or not. Basically I would have just ended the story there and killed every character. It would have taken place right when everyone was racing towards Chris except Chris didn't see the collars and actually kills almost all of them. Heather would have won._

_The story originally was going to be more focused on Noah and Duncan bonding and becoming friends by the end. However I decided it better to give Noah a reduced role. Even with the reduced role he was still one of the stars of the story. Noah is my favourite character, and I feel with these kinds of stories the biggest compliment you can give a character is kill them off towards the end with a cool death. Instead of either killing them early or letting them live._

_One thing you need to keep in mind when writing a story like this is that you have to be a little OC with the characters because this situation is so drastically different. It is okay to have some character quirks here and there but for the most part try to keep everything in context. People aren't going to act the same way they do on a television show, with apathy and witty one liners than when watching friends die. On a related note if you don't a curtain aspect of a character, change them. Harold never says 'Gosh' in my whole story because I hate that._

_The part I liked the most about my story was just that instead of the tough guys (Duncan, Geoff, Trent) staying behind and fighting while the weaklings (Noah, Harold, Cody) fled I reversed it. So it's the geeks and rejects who stay behind and fight to save the fleeing jocks and cool people, all with understandable reasoning. Something a little different._

_I was a little disappointed that no one sent me any feedback or questions however I've already talked a lot. So here as promised is a little random trivia/facts._

_1 Everyone who volunteered for Chris' "Suicide mission" (__**Noah**__, __**Heather**__, __**Eva**__, __**Harold**__) was killed, making it a true suicide mission._

_2 __**Geoff**__ is the only survivor to have killed a rebel._

_3__** DJ**__, __**Katie**__, __**Sadie**__, __**Sierra**__, and __**Lindsey**__ are the only ones to not fire their gun._

_4 By word count, __**Beth**__ had the longest death, 613 words between being shot and dying._

_5 __**Tyler**__ and __**Cody**__, who interact with each other on the bus are only ones to die by their own accord. _

_6 __**Alejandro **__and __**Heather**__ are the only ones to not have someone say something on their behalf after being killed._

_7 Everyone who fired their grenade launcher died._

_8 __**Hatchet**__ gets the first and last kill of the story._

_9 __**Heather **__is the only one to kill two rebels, Rebel 2, and Rebel 6 (Chris)_

_10 __**Geoff**__ and __**Bridgette**__ are the only survivors from Team A._

_11 Since Team A only had eleven, one can assume it was the team __**DJ**__ was supposed to be on._

_12 Of the four social groups at the beginning on the bus, Jocks, Preps, Geeks, and Rejects each with six members. The Jocks suffered the least casualties with just two. The Rejects suffered the most casualties with all six. The Preps and Geeks both lost four. _

_13 In Chapter 13 __**Noah **__admits to __**Heather**__ he didn't think he would make it as far as he had. In Chapter 1 he says to Hatchet "the very unlikely event I make it out of here alive"_

_14 I killed the black guy first, I just realised this._

_15 **Duncan**, **Izzy**, **Geoff** are the only survivors to have killed someone.  
_

_16 Both teams use their smoke grenades right away._

_17 In Chapter 7 when everyone is racing to reach Chris, and we get a glimpse into everyone's psyche. The farther back someone is in the group the less confidence they have in their survival. So those at the front really want to win and those in the back feel they have already lost._

_18 In Chapter 10 __**Cody **__tells __**Noah **__that __**Duncan**__, __**Trent**__, and __**Geoff**__ always win, get the girl, while they always lose.__ In the end Duncan, Trent, and Geoff are the only male survivors, each with a female companion while Cody and Noah die right at the end._

_19 __**Izzy**__ is the only one to kill someone with a grenade without trying to shoot them first._

_20 __**Heather**__, __**Hatchet**__, and __**Chris**__' personality is much more based on their Battle Royale 2 counterpart than how they act on the show. Their analogues from the film are, Heather – Shiori Kitano, Hatchet – Riki Takeuchi, Chris – Shuya Nanahara._

_Kill Count_

_Heather 9 (Rebel2, Chris)_

_Chris 8_

_Eva 8 (Rebel4)_

_Cody 4_

_Harold 4_

_Duncan 3_

_Noah 3_

_Hatchet 2 (DJ, Heather)_

_Izzy 2_

_Rebel1 2 (Sadie, Katie)_

_Rebel2 2 (Justin, Owen)_

_Alejandro 1 (Beth)_

_Ezekiel 1 (Rebel1)_

_Geoff 1 (Rebel5)_

_Rebel4 1 (Alejandro)_

_Rebel5 1 (Ezekiel)_

_Tyler 1 (Rebel3)_

_Total 54_

_(Not including those killed with explosives)_

_Sequel? Sure. But I'm not writing it. So if anyone is interested in doing a sequel, prequel, or retelling of this story you have my full blessing._

_Lastly I want to leave you with a little advice. If you want to write a story like this and finish it. Don't post a chapter until you have the next one completed. It's the best strategy you can have to motivate yourself to keep writing._

_I also just saw that someone is now writing a story called Total Drama Royale (which is what my story was originally going to be called) based off the original movie. So make sure to go and check it out. When this story was first going to be an adaptation of the first movie my final three was going to be Duncan, Geoff, and Noah (Duncan winning). I'm interested to see how this person does it._


End file.
